Stay the Night
by UnhealthyGyllenhaalic
Summary: Modern AU. Jack and Ennis meet while working on a ranch. Will things work out or will they not be able to get along? Contains mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Twist stepped out of the car when he arrived at the ranch. It was a good 20 acre or more place. The family that lived here, the Aguirres, weren't a big family and they weren't rich, but they managed to earn a living. Jack had met them in town which was an hour's drive away. Jack had been working the night shift at a restaurant and had gotten to talking to Joe Aguirre, who offered him a better job with better pay. Jack had already been thinking about quitting before Joe offered him the job.

Joe had talked to him about a small house that was on his property. A rundown shack, pretty much, that had been on his property since he inherited the land from a rich uncle that died. He had been trying to fix the place up, but hadn't had time to. Or the money to hire someone to fix it up for him. Jack volunteered to fix up the place on his own and didn't ask for too much pay. Joe had assured him that more money _would _be coming in, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about money-wise.

So, Jack had spent a few days to pack his things and quit his job. He had had to argue before the restaurant let him go. The owner, Mr. Newsome, had wanted him to stick around since he had always been trying to hook Jack up with his daughter, Lureen. Her dad never listened to either of them telling him that they weren't interested in each other in any way. Lureen had always just viewed Jack as a nuisance. Didn't bother Jack any. He had been called similar names quite often in his twenty years.

Jack grabbed his bag out of the back of the truck. His parents had been the most upset about him coming out here. They had wanted him to quit the restaurant and go to college. He didn't have any plans for college, so he just decided to never go. Of course, he hadn't gotten the courage to say that out loud, though. Maybe one day.

Joe grabbed a few more bags of Jack's out of the car. "Are you sure you don't wanna check out the place first?" he asked. Obviously the small house was in worse shape than he had described the other night. "I wouldn't want you to move all your stuff over there just to find out-"

"It's fine," Jack assured him. He wasn't really an outdoorsy kind of guy, but he figured he could get used to it. It was better than "wasting his life away in town" like his mom had said. "I promised I'd fix it up."

"Okay, then," Joe said then led the way toward the small house.

It was a bit of a hike from the main house, but there was privacy. Along with the trees and other plant life, the barn was situated to block both houses from each other. But, whether or not the barn had been there, Jack knew that living out here would give him a private life. The Aguirres kept to themselves. Joe's wife even went to town for work every morning. And the kids went off to school. Which just left Joe to tend to things around the ranch. Which was why hiring someone to help out had been so important.

Joe unlocked the door and showed Jack inside. "We just got electricity runnin' this morning," he said. "But no water yet. If you want a shower or bath, you can either draw water from the well or come into the house." He walked Jack through the house. "The stove's about thirty years old. The fridge is new. There's two bedrooms. An outhouse round the side. The tub in the kitchen is for baths. It's close to livin' in the past."

Jack put his bag down on the couch in the living room that was also part of the kitchen. "It's not as bad here as you make it out to be," he said, looking around before he settled his attention on Joe. "Shouldn't take too long to fix the place up."

"Hopefully I can get the water runnin' sometime this week," Joe said. "I don't really wanna make you live-"

"It's different," Jack said. He gave a slight smile. "Which is good. I'm always up for a good adventure."

"Well, you've certainly got yourself in one," Joe said, hands on his hips. He took a deep breath. "Well, I'll let ya get settled in today. You can come over to the house for supper if ya want. You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks," Jack said, knowing it'd be rude to decline the invitation. "I'll be over."

Joe nodded his head. "Then I'll let her know," he said. "I'll go get the rest of your things." He handed Jack the key to the house then turned and left, the door creaking shut behind him.

Jack looked down at the bronze key in his hand, running his thumb over it. This was his first time living on his own. He had lived with his parents in town and had never felt freedom even though he had a job and was paying them rent. They still saw it as their duty to boss him around until he decided to go somewhere. They wanted it to be his decision, but they were always pushing for college and didn't hide the fact that they were disappointed that he chose something else. Sometimes he just didn't understand them. If they wanted him to grow up so badly, why didn't they just let him do it and learn from his mistakes?

Then he remembered his uncle and all the stories his dad had told him about that man. Jack's uncle had been living the same way as Jack except more sheltered. When he turned eighteen, he was allowed to do what he wanted even though he had lived with his parents for the next ten or fifteen years. During that time he had gotten into drugs, drinking, women, and whatever else he fancied. His uncle wouldn't have been any different if he had moved out, but Jack's dad had told him that his uncle had gotten into those things because he knew his parents wouldn't stop him. Which led to the moral of the story: _We're just trying to protect you._

He lowered the key and took another look around the house. He stepped into one of the bedrooms, seeing a new pillow, sheets, and a comforter on the bed. He walked over and sat down, testing the bed. It creaked, but otherwise it was fine. It probably wasn't too old. And, hopefully, the mattress was also new.

Jack pulled his cell out of his pocket when it started ringing. He grimaced when he saw that it was his dad calling. Reluctantly, he flipped the phone open and put it against his ear, a faint "Hello?" coming from his mouth.

"Just wanted to see if you got in okay," his dad said. He usually wouldn't call Jack. The father and son relationship between them had always been strained. Especially with the fact that John Twist used to be an abusive drunk when Jack had been younger. He had gotten straightened out when Mom had gotten him into church.

"Yeah, I got in okay," Jack said, already having the feeling that a long uncomfortable horizon was in the very near future. "You could've just text-"

"Your mother wanted me to talk to you."

"I know she doesn't like-"

"She's forcing herself to get used to the idea," John said. "Just give her some time. We all need it, actually."

"Why?" Jack asked. "It shouldn't be a big deal."

"It's just...different for you."

"How so?"

"Jack, you grew up in town," John said. "Are you sure you're even capable of surviving on a ranch? You never liked to just take out the trash."

"The restaurant was giving me hell."

"That's your excuse?"

Jack got to his feet, ignoring the creak and strain from the couch. "I got a job and I moved out," he said. "You should be proud of me. Can't I just, _for once, _get congratulated for _doing _something?"

"But it's not what we need you to do."

"Then come over here and drag my ass to college then," Jack said. " 'Cause, otherwise, you ain't gettin' me to go anywhere."

"Jack-"

"Tell Mom hi for me," Jack said then hung up. As soon as he did so, he felt regret and guilt for what he had said. His dad didn't deserve his anger. He shouldn't be mad at his parents. After all, they just wanted what was best for him.

But, for now, working here was the best thing for him and they wouldn't get him to change that.

* * *

Jack went to the house later that evening for dinner like he was invited to. Joe let him inside then they both headed for the dining room. Jack's stomach growled as he smelled roast beef and mashed potatoes. They all sat down at the table. Joe said grace, which made Jack feel uncomfortable and awkward, before they served their food and started eating.

"I received some good news when I went to check the mail today," Joe said. It must be a bummer to head all the way into town just to check the mail. "Remember Kyle Del Mar?"

His wife looked at him. "Your buddy from college?"

Joe nodded. "He's sendin' his boy over here this weekend to help out here," he said. "Sounded like he's doin' it to get that boy straightened out."

"I'm sure it's not _that _extreme."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Joe said, taking a bite of roast beef. He swallowed his food before continuing: "Kyle's got suspicions that the boy's a queer. It _would _straighten him out by working here." Either he was comfortable about stating such an opinion around Jack or he was just that type of man. The type that wouldn't care who was listening in. Gossip started that way.

"But you be nice to him, Joe," she told him sternly. "We're not going to force him into anything he doesn't want to do."

"One Sunday might be all it takes," Joe said. "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

"Is there enough room in that house for another ranch hand?"

Joe nodded his head. "It's a two bedroom place, hun," he said then looked over at Jack. "Things going okay over there?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied. "Kind of boring since I had nothing to do."

"Well, you'll have plenty in the morning," Joe said, going back to eating his food. "You're okay with getting up before the sun, right?"

"Before the sun?" Jack asked. _No normal person's up that early. _"As long as I'm allowed naps."

Joe laughed. "You'll just have to make sure you get enough rest."

Jack was already not looking forward to this.

But, he would stick it out.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack forced himself to get up the next morning. _Before the sun. _When he lived in town, he didn't sleep too late even though he had night shifts. Living here on the ranch would make him wish he had those mornings back. He yawned as he dragged his feet and got dressed. It was summer, but it was chilly and he had to turn up the heat just a bit to get comfortable. The cold woke him up faster, but he didn't like it. He would rather have a cup of coffee and a nice breakfast.

And about three or four more hours of sleep.

Jack walked out of the bedroom just as a knock came at the door. He had gotten up just in time then. He turned the heat off as he made his way to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open to see Joe standing there with his eldest son. Ron was seventeen or almost that. Jack had met him and his sister when he met the Aguirres at the restaurant, but hadn't gotten much of an impression of him until last night. In public, Ron Aguirre was an angel. In the privacy of his own home, Ron was rebellious. Joe had told him to go upstairs in the middle of dinner last night.

"Didn't expect you to be up and dressed already," Joe said, clearly impressed. Jack wanted to tell him not to be _too _impressed since he felt like he'd drop and pass out right now. "I have some errands to run, but Ron will show you around and get ya familiar with everything. You don't mind, do ya?"

"No," Jack assured him. He held back the yawn that was trying to escape. "What my body minds is the lack of sleep."

Joe gave a light laugh. "You'll get used to it," he said. Easy for him to say since he probably grew up with this sleep pattern. It always amazed Jack that people got up this early and weren't tired. Well, at least, they didn't show it. "I better get goin' or I'll be late." He nodded at Jack and Ron then turned and hurried off.

Leaving Jack and Ron in an awkward silence.

"So..." Jack started.

"Ever work on a ranch before?" Ron asked. At least he wasn't the silent type. He sounded like he was comfortable talking with complete strangers. Even though Jack wasn't that much of a stranger.

"Nope," Jack said, shaking his head. He wasn't going to mention the fact that he had _never _even imagined himself anywhere near a ranch. The closest he had ever gotten before now was either driving by it or seeing it on TV. "I was pretty much raised a city guy."

"Then you'll probably never get the hang of it," Ron said then turned and led the way away from the house.

_Well, ain't he charming? _Jack shook his head as he stepped out of the house, pulling the door closed behind him. The sun wasn't up yet, but at least it wasn't completely dark. He checked his phone and saw that it was a little past five-thirty. He grumbled inwardly, knowing he would get tired of this sleep pattern real quick.

Ron took him to the barn first and showed him the machinery and tools that were used. He got Jack a pair of gloves and showed him how to stack the hale or take it wherever it was needed. This job was going to be a lot of lifting, which sucked for Jack since he had never really pushed himself to the limit like this. Ron grabbed the bales of hay as if they weighed nothing. And Jack got the feeling that he was showing off. He might be rebellious, but this was his element and he was better than the weak-ass city boy.

Jack was shown around the ranch a bit more. His least favorite part was cleaning up after the animals. He probably would never get that smell out of his nose. And he hadn't even done anything! He had just stood around watching Ron and trying very hard not to breathe. And the cows looked at him as if they knew how uncomfortable he had been through all of that. Jack had imagined once or twice the cows rolling around in their own mess laughing at him.

Joe got back around lunch. Jack could feel the lack of sleep hitting him harder now. He was sitting on the porch of the house with Ron, eating a sandwich and drinking lemonade that Joe's wife had made. The cool drink helped keep him awake, but he still felt as if passing out would make him feel a lot better.

"You boys gettin' along?" Joe asked, a couple of grocery bags in his hands as he stepped up onto the porch. He looked at Jack. "How do you like workin' so far?"

"Well, I've dragged around hay, wood, and buckets of water," Jack said. "And I think the cows completely ruined my nose." He caught a smirk on Ron's face. The first emotion that came out of the kid other than complete indifference to what was going on around him. Maybe they were getting along better than he thought.

"I'll be around to help ya later," Joe said, walking over to the door. "Y'all get enough to eat?"

"Yes, sir," Jack said with a nod, lifting his half-eaten sandwich. "It's absolute heaven after skippin' breakfast."

"You can always come over here for breakfast," Ron invited, which completely shocked Joe, Jack could see. Apparently his kid being nice and neighborly was a rare or nonexistent thing. "It'd give you more energy." He took a drink of his lemonade, his eyes never leaving Jack. Which made Jack _highly _uncomfortable.

"Thanks," Jack said. "I might just do that then."

"Great," Ron said then stood up to help Joe with the groceries. Joe just stood there dumbfounded as Ron took his bags and headed into the house.

Joe looked at Jack. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Don't look at me," Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders. He got to his feet. "What I've been stuck with all day is what you've probably been stuck with for seventeen years."

"Hopefully this change sticks," Joe said then went inside.

Jack followed.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jack got into the habit of getting to bed earlier so he could get more sleep. That was easy for him since when the day was over, he was exhausted. Sometimes he didn't change out of his dirty clothes. He just fell onto his bed or the couch and went straight to sleep.

A week after Jack arrived, he got the day off because Joe and his wife were heading into town to meet his friend, Kyle Del Mar. They were going to bring his son over and Jack didn't know how he felt about gaining a roommate. He had gotten used to living on his own and he liked it. He could do whatever he wanted without worrying about someone walking in on him. Joe or Ron never came to the small house except when they were there to get Jack up in the mornings.

Jack went to the house to get a shower since he hadn't bathed since he got here. Being clean made him feel a lot better. In order to wash his clothes, he had to pay; sticking the money in a jar that was sitting on a shelf in the laundry room. Once Jack was dressed in clean clothes, he put his dirty laundry on to wash then headed out of the house since he just felt like he was invading the Aguirres privacy.

When he stepped out on the porch, Ron was sitting there, doodling in a book with earphones on his head, occasionally bobbing his head in time with the music. Jack walked over and sat down on the chair beside him. Ron looked at him once, nodded, then went back to what he had been doing.

They sat there for a few minutes, then Ron put down his notebook, pulling his headphones off. "Enjoying your day off?" he asked. His sister had gone with Joe and his wife. They were here alone.

"For the most part," Jack replied since he was used to going places. He had never had any real friends to hang out with, but there had been at least someone around to do things with. He leaned back in his seat, laying his head on the back of the chair and closing his eyes. "Guess I should make the most of it while I can."

"So you'd rather sleep?"

"You'd be tired, too, if..." Jack trailed off since that statement would be dumb. Ron had grown up with this family. They hadn't lived here forever, but they had lived on a smaller ranch somewhere. "What do you think the guy'll be like?"

"What guy?"

"The guy your parents are going to pick up today," Jack said. "The one that-"

"Oh, the queer."

"Share the same opinion as your dad?"

"Actually..."

Jack opened his eyes when he heard Ron's voice much to close. Ron was standing _right there, _leaning over so his face was only inches from Jack's. A position Jack really didn't want to be in.

"Ron-"

"Can I tell you something?" Ron asked. "It's been driving me _nuts _wanting to say something. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Ron, can you just-"

Ron placed his finger against Jack's lips, silencing him. "You're not like other guys, Jack," he said. "I can't seem to stop noticing that." He lowered his hand. "And it's as sexy as-"

Jack got up, forcing Ron to back off. "First off," he said. He pointed at Ron. _"Minor." _He pointed at himself. _"Almost twenty-one."_ He lowered his hand. "See the predicament?"

"So it's just age."

That was when Jack realized he had been steering this the wrong way. "No, it's not just age," he said. "It's the fact that you're my boss's son. And I'm not-"

"Gay?"

"The guy that's comin' is gay," Jack said. "Bother him."

"But I know you."

"Get to know him!"

Ron stepped forward, causing Jack to back up quickly. And right off the porch. His foot slipped on the step and he went sprawling onto the dirt. Ron was by his side instantly, grabbing his arm as he sat up.

Jack pulled his arm out of Ron's grip. "Ron, I don't know-" He was cut off by the sound of two cars pulling up. He got to his feet quickly, dusting himself. Joe and his wife go of the first car.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed when he felt Ron dusting off his rear end a little bit too much. "Your dad-"

"Relax," Ron said, his hand on Jack's lower back before he spanked him. "Let's go meet the new guy."

Jack pushed what just happened out of his head and went to greet the Del Mars.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The second car that pulled up was actually a truck. And a bit outdated. From the 50s or 60s. Two men got out. Kyle Del Mar and his son. Jack held back a ways while Joe introduced Ron. Jack caught the other guy's name: Ennis. He looked about Jack's age and seemed socially awkward. He stood a bit behind his dad, hands in his pockets and his head down. Kyle Del Mar was doing most of the talking. It didn't sound like he had any bad feelings about the fact that his kid was gay.

Jack stepped forward when Joe waved him over. He was relieved when Ron stepped aside to give him room. But, since he had to hide his sexual nature from his homophobic father, Ron wouldn't do anything with anyone around. So, Jack made a note never to be alone with the kid ever again. He would get into trouble in more ways than one.

"This is Jack Twist," Joe said, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "He came down a week ago to help out with the ranch." He lowered his hand as he looked at Jack. "Meet your new roommate, Ennis."

Jack stepped forward, holding out his hand despite the fact that Ennis was still staring at the ground. "Hi," he said. Ennis finally looked at him and Jack was met by brown eyes that made him pause.

Ennis shook his hand with a mumbled, "Hey," then retreated and looked away once again.

Jack stepped back, catching Ron watching him closely. He didn't want to put much thought into that look. He didn't really want to lead the kid on when there was nothing there. And, annoyingly, if Ron was too observant, Jack couldn't really go on with the lie that he was straight. He had been able to pull it off until now. And Ron was probably thinking a love triangle was in the works.

_Then I'll just stay away from them both, _Jack thought, turning so he wouldn't be able to look at Ron. He could still feel those eyes on him, though.

"Jack, why don't you take Ennis over to the house and show him around?" Joe suggested, looking at Ennis then Jack. "Then you can join everyone else for lunch."

"I'd really like to stay," Kyle said. "But I've got some things to do. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, we understand," Joe said, walking over to the truck with Kyle to help get all of Ennis' things out. A few bags were placed on the ground. Ennis scooped one up without saying a word.

Kyle spoke a few silent words to his son. Ennis merely nodded, not looking at his dad. Kyle didn't seem too satisfied, but he nodded his head. He said farewell to the Aguirres and Jack then got into his truck and drove off. As the Aguirres headed into the house, Jack grabbed the rest of Ennis' bags and led him to the small house around back.

No words were said as Jack showed Ennis around the house. Jack tried to get him to talk, but only got maybe a word or two out of him. Pretty soon Jack wasn't saying all that much and it was an awkward silence as Ennis got himself settled in. Jack gave him a spare key to the house as they headed over to the Aguirre's. Jack led the way inside, a bit in a hurry to be around people that actually talked.

Jack wasn't sure how long he was planning on staying here, but he already knew it was going to be seem like a _long _time.

"So, Ennis," Joe said once Jack and Ennis joined everyone in the living room. "Find everything over there okay?" Despite his opinion of last week, at least he was trying to be nice to Ennis.

Ennis nodded his head without a word, looking like he felt highly out of place. He _would _have been out of place if he had been the only gay guy here. It didn't seem fair that Ennis was the only one that was known to be gay, though.

"Great," Joe said then stood up to join his wife as she headed into the kitchen to make some lunch. Their daughter just sat there, reading a book and paying no attention to anyone else.

Ron walked over to where Jack and Ennis were standing. He stood a tad bit closer to Ennis and it was clear that he was just trying to bug Jack by doing so. The kid was annoyingly desperate. Would he never get the hint that Jack wasn't interested? In either of them? Even though Ennis had more of a chance. And not just because he wasn't a minor.

Jack stopped his thoughts right there. He shouldn't be thinking anything of Ennis Del Mar. If he started becoming interested in Ennis, Ron would know for sure that Jack _was, _in fact, gay. And then he wouldn't be able to get rid of the kid. And he'd get in big trouble for doing anything.

"I hope you like working here, Ennis," Ron said, a slight smirk on his face that was a bit flirtatious. He glanced at Jack once. Was he trying to make him jealous.

_Was _he jealous?

"Thanks," Ennis said, taking a step back as if just realizing that Ron had been standing so close. "I'm only gonna be here for a few months."

"Oh," Ron said. "How come?"

"College."

Ron nodded his head, not looking bothered that Ennis wasn't giving out too much about himself. "If you want, maybe you could come back here during breaks." Ennis didn't say anything to that and Jack knew he wouldn't. He was a quiet guy and Ron's straightforwardness was clearly not making him comfortable.

"What college are you gonna go to?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis.

Ennis looked at him, looking relieved that the question had nothing to do with staying here. Since he was being forced into this, it was understandable that this was the last place he wanted to be. Finding out more about Ron Aguirre, Jack was starting to feel the exact same way.

"The state university," Ennis replied. "This job was to help pay for it."

So he wasn't just sent here to get "straightened out" as Joe had said last week. Unless Kyle hadn't told his son the real reason he was out here. But, how could working on a ranch change anyone's sexuality? Especially with the fact that Ron was putting his eyes on both Jack and Ennis. And Ennis was just a target to make Jack jealous.

"Well, I hope things work out for you," Jack said, noticing that Ron was looking a bit uncomfortable now. He felt a bit of satisfaction in making Ron the jealous one now. He knew he shouldn't feel that way since wanting Ron to feel jealous only made him feel like there was something between him and Ron. Which there wasn't and never would be.

"Thanks."

Ron gave Jack a look of jealousy and a bit of loathing. Ennis didn't notice. Jack watched as Ron turned and headed into the kitchen. He must have been more desperate than Jack had thought. Unless there had been something in his tone, Jack was just being friendly to Ennis. Nothing he had said would have made it seem like there was something here between them.

Right?

Lunch was ready a few minutes later. A conversation went on around him, but Jack wasn't really paying attention. He paid attention whenever Ennis spoke up. His deep voice got Jack's attention every time. He couldn't stop thinking about Ennis the entire time. Now the thought of them being roommates was a bit more interesting. Of course, he wouldn't try anything, but maybe they could turn out to be good friends.

_Even though more than friends is a bit more appealing to you? _Jack pushed that thought away. He was supposed to be straight. And in college to be the perfect son, but he wasn't going to get that. _Especially _once he told his parents that he was gay. They wouldn't fuss at him about college anymore, but they would probably disown him. The price he had to pay for having "Christian" parents.

He'd probably stay locked in his closet forever.

* * *

When Jack got up at his usual time the next morning, he found that Ennis was already up. And looking more awake than Jack did. He sat down on the chair that was closest to the heater to knock the morning chill off.

"What time did you get up?" Jack asked, looking over at Ennis.

"An hour ago."

Jack lifted his eyebrows slightly. "We don't have to do anything for another half hour," he said. "You didn't have to get up so early."

"Habit."

"Oh," Jack said then looked away from Ennis, feeling as if he needed to do something to fix this awkwardness between them. But, that'd be hard to do with the fact that Ennis wouldn't say more than a few words. And he had always thought he had been the awkward one around strangers.

Jack got to his feet. "Well, the Aguirres invited us over for breakfast," he said even though it had only been Ron who invited him. "They're probably eating right now. Wanna go over there?"

"Sure," Ennis replied with a nod.

Jack headed out the door with Ennis following behind. He walked across the property and up the front steps to the front door of the Aguirre's house. He knocked, groaning inwardly when Ron opened the door. Ron looked excited to see him until he saw that Ennis was with him. He invited them both inside then headed for the kitchen where everyone else was sitting.

"Ready for your big day?" Joe asked Ennis while his wife set Jack and Ennis a place at the table. They sat down.

"I guess," Ennis replied, quietly thanking Mrs. Aguirre when she placed a plate of food in front of him and Jack.

"Ever work on a ranch before?" Ron asked, picking at his food as he watched Ennis.

"Used to live on one before me and my family moved into town," Ennis said. "I helped out there up until a few months ago."

"When you came out of the closet?"

"Ron!" Mrs. Aguirre said.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Ennis said, sounding highly uncomfortable with this subject. Had he been forced to reveal that information about himself? Had he gotten caught in a lie or caught in the act?

Why the hell was Jack wanting to know so badlly?

"You don't have to worry about that here," Joe said. "Don't mean to be offensive, but we don't approve of that sorta thing. But we ain't gonna kick you outta here because of it. I need the help, after all."

Ennis nodded his head then looked down at his food as he ate silently. Jack found himself watching him and noticed Ron watching _him _out of the corner of his eye. Jack quickly looked away from Ennis.

The rest of the meal went by smoothly. No one else talked to Ennis for the rest of the time. Joe and Ron headed out to start working, leaving Jack to show Ennis around.

Despite how silent he was, Ennis was a pretty good worker. He got things down faster because he didn't stand around talking. And Jack only had to show him things once. He was a mighty fast learner. Jack already enjoyed working with him. Way better company than Ron, that was for sure.

Ennis was just going to be around for the next few months before he headed off to college. Unless Jack ended up doing the same, once Ennis was gone, Jack would be stuck with working with Ron again.

Hopefully the next few months wouldn't just fly by.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jack got up earlier than usual. He had gotten to sleep earlier and had slept great, so he wasn't tired. And he wasn't surprised to see that Ennis was up already. And...cooking? Eggs were frying on the stove, but Jack _could _smell something burning. Ennis must have asked the Aguirres for some eggs. Which just made Jack think that Ron had been the one to hand the eggs over.

Why was he letting this get to him?

"Morning," Jack said as he stepped into the kitchen. This morning was a bit warmer since he had turned on the heater before he had gone to bed last night. He should have thought about that days ago.

"Morning," Ennis said, turning the stove off. The eggs in the pan crackled a bit. He scraped the eggs off into a plate then added some toast then sat down at the table, grabbing a fork on the way.

Jack just grabbed some fruit out of the fridge for breakfast. He was craving eggs, grits, and bacon, but he didn't want to go over to the Aguirre's by himself when Ennis was eating breakfast over here. And making his own breakfast just wasn't appealing. He was pretty sure he'd outgrow that the longer he stayed here. He was already used to getting up early in the morning. As long as he overlooked the hard work, the smell, and Ron, living here could be pretty good.

"Did you want some eggs?" Ennis asked, looking over at Jack with his fork raised toward his mouth. It wasn't all that often that Ennis said something to him without Jack asking something first.

"No, I'm good, thanks," Jack said, holding up his banana. He peeled it then walked over to the table and sat down across from Ennis. The chair creaked as he sat down and he was afraid it was going to break beneath him.

"Carrie gave me some yesterday," Ennis said then took a bite of his eggs.

"Carrie?" Jack asked. She was Joe's daughter. She had been anti-social toward him ever since he met here and he had gotten the impression that she didn't like anything. Rebellious teenage daughter. She was eighteen and planning on moving far away to go to college in the Fall. How she was going to accomplish that, he didn't know. The entire time he had been here, she had been mooching off her dad for money and Joe often turned her down. "That was friendly of her."

"She said she doesn't do it often."

"Apparently you caught her interest," Jack said, taking a bite of his banana. He smiled when Ennis looked a bit embarrassed over the fact that someone was interested in him. "Maybe she's always wanted a gay best friend." That seemed to make Ennis relax a bit. He obviously wouldn't know what to do if someone was interested in him _that way._

"Ron, on the other hand," Jack didn't know where he was really going with that and was saved by the knock at the door. He checked the time on his phone to see that there was still another hour before they had to do anything.

Jack got to his feet and headed for the door. He opened it to see Joe standing there, looking a slight bit frantic. "Everything okay?" Jack asked, somewhat concerned.

"My wife came down with something last night," Joe said. "She couldn't get any sleep so I'm gonna go ahead and take her to the hospital." Hopefully it wasn't too serious. "I got Ron and Carrie up. Ron made plans for later today, but he promised he'd help with what he could this morning. Carrie's gonna be cleanin' house all day."

"All right," Jack said. "You better get goin'. We've got things covered here."

"Thanks," Joe said then turned and hurried off. Jack closed the door and went back into the kitchen and filled Ennis in on what was going on.

"Which means a little bit extra work," Jack said, tossing the banana peel in the trash. He leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone, seeing a text from his mom. She was letting him know that Mr. Newsome said something about Lureen missing him. Jack knew that was a blatant lie. And if Lureen knew her dad was saying something like that, she would certainly let him know what she thought.

"I don't mind," Ennis said. He stepped up beside Jack and placed his plate and fork in the sink. Joe had gotten the water running a few days before, but since there was no bathroom other than the tub in the kitchen, baths and showers were still taken in the Aguirre household. "Gives me somethin' to do."

Ennis took his time washing his dishes. All the while Jack tried to ignore the fact that they were standing less than a foot apart. Jack tried to focus on the other texts he had gotten, but the smell of dish soap and Ennis kept wafting over to him. Ennis smelled like pine and Jack was tempted to just close his eyes and imagine himself standing in the middle of a forest.

Then the fact that he wasn't much of an outdoorsy type of guy just ruined the moment.

Jack had to move in order for Ennis to put his plate in the cabinet. Jack put his phone away and stepped aside, his arm brushing against Ennis. The brief touch didn't seem to have even occurred to Ennis. He put the plate and fork away then cleaned out the sink.

"Do you, uh...wanna start early?" Ennis asked, turning away from the sink as he looked at Jack. He rested one hand on the counter, putting all of his weight on one foot as he kicked at something on the floor. Those brown eyes of his didn't stay on Jack for too long.

But Jack's eyes wouldn't move away from Ennis. He couldn't help but watch each and every movement he made. He was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt. His brown jacket was draped over the back of the chair he had been sitting on and Jack was trying to picture him in it. Which was pretty ridiculous since it wouldn't be long before he could actually see that jacket on him. The cowboy boots fit the picture, but what completed it was the hat. Gay or not, Ennis was a down to earth cowboy.

And the best looking cowboy Jack had ever laid eyes upon.

Jack realized he hadn't answered Ennis when they were both just standing there in an awkward silence. "Yeah, we can go ahead and get to work," he said with a nod of his head. The words fell out of his mouth a bit quickly and it was obvious that he was embarrassed over the fact that he had been caught staring even though Ennis hadn't said anything about it. He probably hadn't even noticed since he hadn't been watching Jack.

"All right," Ennis said, stepping away from the sink. He grabbed his jacket as he walked past Jack and headed for the door. Jack got another whiff of soap and pine then turned and followed after.

They found Ron in the barn pulling hay off a trailer. Jack grabbed some gloves and went to help out. Ron was quieter than usual and he seemed upset about something. Jack figured that it had to do with his mom. Of course he'd be worried about her. He wasn't a complete a-hole. Jack wasn't going to say anything that might ruin the quiet even if saying something that would make Ron feel better could help. He didn't want to give Ron any ideas.

"You guys will be okay on your own today, right?" Ron asked once they were finished stacking the hay. He must have been really worried about his mom since there wasn't the normal flirtatious tone he had been using since the morning before.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Jack said, pulling off his gloves and dusting himself off. "Your dad said you had something planned today..." Why was he even asking?

Ron nodded. "A summer school project thing," he said. "I don't take summer school. I just go over to the school and help out with some stuff every once in a while every summer."

"That's neat," Jack said, finding it a bit weird to finally have a normal conversation with Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said. "And if Mom and Dad are still in town when it's over..." He trailed off with a tone that said he hoped that they wouldn't be in town all day.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Jack said, knowing he should say something to make Ron feel better no matter what the crap was going on between the two of them. "Your dad and the doctors'll make sure of that."

"Thanks, Jack," Ron said, sounding more touched than any other person would be. Jack was suddenly uncomfortable again and moved off to continue with his chores.

* * *

Later that morning, Ennis headed inside for a glass of water. Ron had already left and Jack was out doing whatever. It had been a quiet morning. Even more so when Ron had gotten a call from Joe, letting them know that they were still at the hospital. Ron didn't say anything about what was wrong with his mom and Jack and Ennis hadn't asked. But Ron had left earlier than he had planned.

When Ennis walked into the house, he paused when he heard someone crying. He walked down the hall to the downstairs bathroom. The door was open a crack. He glanced in to see Carrie sitting on the floor, toilet paper in her hands as she cried. Ennis pushed the door open slowly and she looked up, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Sorry," Ennis said, not stepping inside. "I just heard..." He trailed off, feeling a bit awkward for stepping in on her privacy.

"It's okay," Carrie said, getting to her feet. She walked over to the sink and washed her face. "Ron got a call from Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, he said something 'bout that."

Carrie didn't say anything for a moment then looked over at him. "What'd he say?" she asked, wiping more tears that were falling from her face.

"He didn't really say anything."

"Typical," Carrie said, shaking her head as she looked back forward, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "Mom has cancer." She looked down at the sink, seeing the wet toilet paper clinging to the sides of the sink. She didn't grab the pieces and toss it. She just left it. "Too late to do anything about it."

"I'm sorry."

Carrie broke down crying again. Ennis stood there a bit awkwardly until she stepped toward him, putting her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. If this was all she needed, he could give that to her. Neither of them said a word. He just held her while she cried, letting it all out.

Ennis turned his head when he heard Jack enter the house a few minutes later, calling for him wondering where he was. When Jack came down the hall, he came to an abrupt stop when he saw them. Carrie pulled away apologizing then closed herself off in the bathroom. Ennis stood there for a moment then walked down the hall to where Jack was standing.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, looking down the hall then at Ennis.

"Their mom has cancer," Ennis said. "Terminal." He knew about loss. He had lost his mom to breast cancer, so he knew what Carrie was feeling right now.

"That explains why Ron left so quick then," Jack said. "But why didn't he take Carrie?"

"My guess is, she didn't wanna go."

"You sound like you know more than you were told."

Ennis stood there silent for a moment. "I lost my mom to breast cancer," he said. "During that time, I was in the same type of mood as Carrie. When Mom died, we moved off the ranch."

"Ennis-"

"This ain't about me," Ennis said then stepped around Jack and headed back outside.

Jack watched Ennis go, not sure what exactly was going through his mind right now. He had learned something about Ennis, but all it was was something that would make him feel sorry for him. Carrie and Ron were going through this now and all he could think of was the loss Ennis had gone through months ago.

Putting it all out of his mind, Jack headed outside to get back to work.

* * *

Joe and Ron got back at the same time later that evening. Joe just came home to grab a few things for the night then was gone again. Jack stood at the window of his bedroom and watched as Joe drove away. He couldn't help but wonder what Ron and Carrie were talking about right now. Were they comforting one another? Or did they just isolate themselves in their rooms.

He turned away from the window and fell back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world and that made him feel crappy. He didn't know what loss was like. He still had his family around. That wasn't fair to the people around him. He didn't know what any of them were going through. And he couldn't even imagine it.

Sure, he had sometimes wished he didn't have parents, but every teenager went through that phase. He wasn't too close to his parents, but imagining them both as dead was impossible. He just laid there, wondering why life was so unfair to everyone else when his life was going so good.

He rolled over and tried to get to sleep. Even his dreams were unfair to the world around him. He dreamed of a happy life, living the life everyone dreams about.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, things were busier on the ranch for Jack and Ennis since all of the work now fell upon them. Joe hadn't come home, but called every night to update them on his wife's condition. Pretty soon, Ron hadn't gotten tired of all of the calls and just headed into town to join his parents. Carrie stayed at home, sometimes closing herself off in her room, but most of the time she hung around Jack and Ennis while they worked. She made sure she never got in their way.

A friendship was already forming between Ennis and Carrie, Jack could see. Ennis never seemed bothered whenever she just talked while he worked. Jack was left on his own a few times when Ennis headed to the house to help Carrie out with something. Jack never complained. She was grieving and Ennis was there to help her through it. It was her process and he didn't have the right to bitch about anything. Of course, that never stopped a few thoughts from floating through his mind whenever he was going through a tough work day.

About a week later, Ron came home. Jack was working on the truck that had been around back. It looked like it hadn't run for thirty years. Jack was fixing it up so he wouldn't have to worry about asking for a ride into town if he ever needed to. He'd have to learn stick shift, but at least he'd have a vehicle.

"How's your mom?" Jack asked when Ron walked over. It was evening and the sunset was bringing cooler air. He put his tools down, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"The doc said she might have a few more days," Ron said, kicking at the truck's flat tire. "Dad told me to come home and get Carrie. That way we can spend whatever time that's left as a family."

"You might not get Carrie to go anywhere," Jack said. "Unless you talk to Ennis."

Ron looked at him. "Ennis?"

Jack nodded his head. "Those two have been inseparable ever since you took off to be with your parents," he said. "I think she's been doin' better since he's been there for her."

"I thought he was gay."

"He hasn't been there for her like that," Jack said. "They're just friends." Though, he didn't know what went on whenever Ennis headed into the house with her. As soon as he thought that, he felt ridiculous. If anything was going on between Ennis and Carrie _in that way, _there would be a difference in Ennis.

At least, that was what he thought.

Ron opened the truck door and sat inside. "That's good, I guess," he said. "Maybe he should break the news to her that we're gonna lose Mom sooner than anyone expected."

Jack walked over, propping his arm on the open door. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked. What could he possibly say? Ennis was the only one that could help both Ron and Carrie through this since he had gone through loss. Jack had never even gone through the loss of a pet. His parents had never let him have a pet.

Ron nodded, staring down at the ground. He was silent for a long moment then shook his head. "It's not fair," he said. "It's too late to be a better son, but I keep trying..." He trailed off, running a hand over his face.

"I'm sure your mom's proud of you."

Ron gave a sharp laugh at that. "You don't know her."

"And you don't know what's going through her mind right now," Jack said. Ron looked at him. "The next time you see her, talk to her. Before it's too late and you never have the chance to make it better." Shouldn't he take his own advice and be the better son to his own parents? College was the only way to fix things, though.

"What if that doesn't help?"

"Your mom's at the end of her life," Jack said. "A heartfelt apology from you, _will _make it better."

Ron hopped out of the truck, standing only a step away from Jack. He placed his hand on Jack's arm that was propped on the door and met Jack's eyes. "Thanks, Jack," he said. "I know you can't really do all that much, but what you're doing _has _helped." He gestured around with his other hand. "You've kept the ranch running when Dad can't."

"It's my job, Ron," Jack said, not feeling as uncomfortable as he had been before by the small distance between them. Ron was a pretty good kid when he wasn't acting like a man whore. "How's your dad doin' with this?"

Ron's fingers trailed lightly up and down Jack's arm. "He's pushin' through," he said. "Tryin' to be strong for mom." He stopped at Jack's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Ron..." Jack said, pulling his hand away and lowering his arm. He looked away. "During a time like this, people do stupid things."

"I don't care," Ron said then stepped toward Jack.

Jack quickly backed off. Ron stopped, thank goodness. "I'm sorry you're going through what you're going through," he said. "I'll help you where I can, but I won't let you do something you'll regret."

"But I won't regret it."

"You will once it gets me fired and locked up."

"Jack-"

"If you were older, it might be different." Why had that come out of his mouth?

Ron stood there, puzzling over what Jack had said. "If I was older..." he said, letting that sink in for a moment. "That's the reason why you haven't punched me in the face or told my dad about me. _And _why you keep eyeing Ennis."

"Ron-"

"You're gay!"

"Still doesn't change anything."

"When I'm eighteen-"

"I won't be here when you're eighteen."

"What are you gonna do then?" Ron asked, sounding heartbroken that Jack wouldn't be staying here for all that long.

"I might go to college."

"Really?" Ron asked, sounding suspicious now. "Or is this just some way of getting rid of me?"

"I can't work here forever."

"Because of me!"

Jack slammed the truck door shut in frustration and turned away from Ron. He stomped away a few paces then turned back. "Joe and I only discussed about a year or less of me workin' here," he said. "Unless something else came up, it's my choice whether to stay on longer or not. It's only been two weeks so I don't know-"

"You've been avoiding me."

"Because you're so freakin' straightforward!"

Ron was taken aback by his tone for a moment. "That's all you have a problem with?"

"When you're not hitting on me or flirting, you're pretty easy to get along with."

"You _do _know you're just giving me ideas to get us to work out."

Jack couldn't believe what came out of his mouth next: "Come see me when you're legal."

Ron smiled then turned and headed for the house, a slight bounce to his step. Hopefully he wouldn't be in that mood when he broke the news to Carrie. Seeing him smiling like that would only build up her hopes and then dash her to pieces when he told her the truth. Then she would never be able to put herself back together. Not even with Ennis' help.

_Ennis..._

Jack had pretty much just sealed a future relationship with Ron. Without thinking. But, there was no harm to that, right? After all, Jack didn't know if Ennis was interested or not. And since he hardly said a word to him, he would never know. Ennis would have a chance until Ron was eighteen. If nothing happened until then, Jack would just have to give up on that possibility.

* * *

Ennis was in the house, helping Carrie was dishes before they started cooking supper. He washed and she dried and put away. They worked in a comfortable silence. She was getting better even though she hadn't learned anything new about her mom. Ron and Joe hadn't called in a while, but she wasn't worried. _No news is good news, _as she had said.

"So..." Carrie said as she put a plate away in the cabinet. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No," Ennis replied with a shake of his head. It was the first time they had had a conversation that was about him. He hadn't said anything about that since talking about himself was always hard for him.

"Ever thought about it?"

Ennis shrugged his shoulders since he really hadn't. But, since he hadn't been out of the closet for all that long, he hadn't really had time to put much thought into it. "I haven't," he replied.

"Well, you've certainly got your pick," Carrie said, rinsing and drying another plate. "All the good looking guys are gay, it seems like." She put the plate away. "You've even got a choice here. I know my brother's secret, but-"

"Your brother's secret?" Ennis asked, looking over at her.

"He's gay," Carrie replied. "He doesn't know I know. If he did, he'd probably ask for my help in hooking up with Jack."

This was news to him and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Of course, he _had _noticed Jack Twist, but that was it. He didn't know if Jack was gay or not. But finding out that Ron was...that was surprising. But, maybe he just hadn't been paying enough attention. It was probably obvious.

_Admit it, you haven't noticed Ron because Jack is more interesting._

Before the conversation could go on, the door opened and Ron made his way into the kitchen. He looked at Ennis then asked to speak to Carrie alone. Carrie put down her towel and followed Ron out of the room. Ennis continued washing the dishes, wondering what Ron and Carrie were talking about.

But, mostly, he was wondering about Jack.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Carrie headed into town that night. Jack knew that the Aguirres wouldn't be back until after Mrs. Aguirre passed. Working on the ranch would still go on, but how long could he and Ennis hold things together? Ennis had only been here for a little over a week. Jack hadn't really gotten the hang of everything the last two weeks. But, if they worked together, maybe they could get something done.

That plan was thrown out the window when Joe called and told them that they didn't have to worry about the chores. All they had to do was make sure the animals had enough food and water. Jack spent the rest of his time working on the truck. Whenever he saw Ennis inside, Ennis was reading something. Jack had never asked. The two of them hardly ever said a word to each other.

_Shouldn't that change? _Jack thought. He couldn't really concentrate on working on the truck because now his thoughts were consumed with ways of having a decent conversation with his roommate. It was rather annoying to know that they lived together, but Ennis got along better with the boss's daughter. That made Jack just the slightest bit jealous. Jealous of a friendship.

Jack had never really had friends. Unless he counted the people he had worked for. And that wasn't even that often. Could Ron be classified as a friend? After their talk the other day, it was probable that the flirting and crap was over with. Ron would probably do his best to become a real good friend to Jack. Just to show him that when he was legal, they could work out as a "thing."

Now why was he thinking about Ron?

"You gonna work on that all night?"

Jack jumped at the sound of Ennis' voice, banging his head on the hood of the truck. It started to fall on top of him, but Ennis was immediately there, reaching out and holding it up, resetting it to keep it open. Jack rubbed his head, backing away from the truck. Ennis mumbled an apology, keeping his hands away from the truck.

"What time is it?" Jack asked, knowing he was going to be sore for a while. But he certainly wouldn't blame it on Ennis. It had been an accident, after all.

"A little after eight," Ennis said. "Do you wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"What've we got to eat?"

Ennis looked a bit hesitant or embarrassed. "I thought we could go into town for some pizza or something," he said. "Ron left the car for us when Joe picked up him and Carrie."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack said. "I'll get cleaned up and then we can go." Ennis gave a nod of his head as Jack walked past him and into the house.

* * *

It was almost nine-thirty when they got into town. They found a pizza place that was open and got a large pepperoni. They sat down at one of the tables. The place wasn't too crowded even though there were some rowdy teenagers around. At least no one was bothering them. They could eat their pizza in peace.

Now was the time.

Jack got himself a slice of pizza, hooking his finger around the cheese at the end and sticking it in his mouth first. He swallowed then grabbed a napkin, watching Ennis out of the corner of his eye. He just ate his pizza as if the world around him didn't exist. He'd probably feel right at home in the middle of nowhere. No problems. No stress. Just him and silence.

"So," Jack started, looking at his pizza for a moment before he put his attention on Ennis. "You used to live on a ranch?" _Bad conversation starter, Twist._

Ennis nodded his head. Which was the only answer he gave. Jack didn't blame him. It wasn't that interesting of a question. If he ended up asking something lame once again...

"You got any hobbies?" Jack asked. _Better, but if he doesn't answer with a complete sentence, it's close to hopeless._

"Not really," Ennis replied. At least he spoke. "I don't really do much. I've never _really _had time for myself."

"That must suck."

"Actually, it doesn't," Ennis said, looking as if he was putting his entire being into explaining his answer in the best possible manner. "I'm always up doin' something. If I just stop and think about what _I _wanna do..." He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know the first place to start."

"Has your dad just been kickin' your ass around?" Jack asked then took a bite of his slice.

"My dad means well," Ennis said. "He just doesn't understand me."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment. "Did your dad really send you out to the ranch to 'straighten you out'?" he asked. "Because Joe's convinced that when you leave here, you won't be gay anymore."

Ennis looked down at his pizza. "I knew there was something else to this," he said with a slight shake of his head. He placed his slice down on his plate. "I won't have to worry about it once this is over. College starts in the Fall. I won't be movin' back in with my family."

"Is it just you and your dad?"

"I've got an older brother and sister," Ennis replied. "Both got married and moved off. So, yeah, it's just me and my dad. He's probably just as ready to get rid of me as I am of him."

"Great family."

"He's not a bad guy," Ennis said, those brown eyes moving to meet Jack's. "I don't hate him. I just..." He trailed off, looking away with a sigh. This was obviously a tough subject.

Jack fumbled with his next question. "Did you...um, willingly come out of the closet?" he asked. "Or was it forced-"

"Neither," Ennis replied. "I confided in someone and they screwed me over."

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked before he could stop himself.

"Girlfriend, actually."

"Oh."

Ennis nodded. "She, uh...wanted to know why we hadn't taken that next step in our relationship," he said. "Sleep together. That was when I told her I was gay. I thought she'd take it well. No hard feelings until I found out she went behind my back and told my dad."

"You've had it rough."

"Families."

Jack couldn't imagine how it would be when he told his parents he was gay. "How did..." He shifted slightly in his seat. "If you had been the one to come clean, how do you think he would have reacted?"

"Probably the same way," Ennis said. "Maybe worse since he wouldn't have blown up in front of her, but me..." He looked at Jack. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just tryin' to decide when and how to break the news to my parents," Jack said. It wasn't really a confession to being gay, but it was close enough and Ennis got the message. "I've been preparing to be disowned for a while now."

"Well, I can't really help ya there, bud."

_Bud..._They were that much closer to becoming friends.

"I'm not even sure if I'll ever go through with it," Jack said. "It's either that or college. And college is starting to sound a bit more intriguing every passing moment." He hoped Ennis didn't get the thought that the reason Jack was aiming for college was that Ennis was. People went to college all the time. It didn't mean anything.

Ennis looked completely oblivious to what had been going through Jack's mind. Which meant that Jack had just been putting too much thought into things. "College might turn out better," Ennis said. "But there still won't be a lot of people that accept it."

"And if I don't go, at least I've got someplace to stay."

"Yeah, the Aguirre's are a friendly people."

Jack sat there for a moment, just watching Ennis eat his pizza. After a moment longer, Ennis paused and looked at Jack with a 'What?' expression. "You wanna hear about Ron."

"I didn't-"

"Ron's gay, I'm gay, you're gay," Jack said, hoping he wasn't too loud to get the other customers' attention. But, since everyone was too loud, any noise they made would go unheard. "I made him back off a little, but he's had his eye on me since I arrived."

"You don't date your boss's kids?"

Jack didn't mention what he had said to Ron. "Or minors," he said. He drew an invisible circle around his face with his finger. "This face won't do well in prison."

"But you _are _interested."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"By the way you're acting," Ennis replied. ''I may be quiet, but I'm observant. And there is at least a slight interest for Ron. Maybe it's just because you've never had that type of attention."

"So I'm just lonely?"

"Are you?"

"Not at the moment."

Ennis looked away rather quickly, obviously not prepared to hear someone say something like that to him. He had no problem talking about other people's relationship difficulties.

They continued to eat their pizza and talk through the night. They got to know each other a little bit more, but the subject of relationships was avoided.

As they were on their way back to the ranch, Jack got a call from Joe. Letting him know that his wife had passed and that they'd probably be back at the ranch tomorrow. Jack let Ennis know and before they went to bed, they made sure the house was in order for the Aguirres when they got home.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were a bit hectic, but not busy. Joe, Ron, and Carrie got back the morning after Joe's wife passed. Ron and Carrie vanished into their rooms. Joe helped Jack and Ennis around the ranch until he had to stop and get things together for the funeral which would be held in a week. Joe had to go into town for a loan to pay for everything.

Work on the ranch eventually stopped. Jack worked on his truck while Ennis went inside to see what he could help with. As far as Jack knew, Ennis was being there for Carrie. The two never left each other's side. And Ron seemed a bit jealous of that whenever Jack spotted him. Jack was tempted to be the one to get Ron back into the groove of things but was worried that Ron would take that the wrong way.

The day before the funeral, things around the house were worse. It was Carrie's nineteenth birthday. She wouldn't let anyone near her besides Ennis. And they stayed in her room all day. Joe didn't seem to have a problem with that. He was just satisfied that someone was able to comfort her.

Jack sat down in the truck, writing down the parts he needed that would get the truck running. He didn't look up when the other door opened and Ron climbed into the passenger's seat. They were silent until Jack finished writing.

"Are you going to the funeral tomorrow?" Ron asked. He hadn't come out of the house for a week, so this was progress. He looked at Jack with a hopeful look.

"Would it be right?" Jack asked, looking at him. "I didn't know her all that well-"

"I want you there."

"Ron-"

"Ennis is going for Carrie," Ron said. "He knew Mom even less than you did. It's not like I'm asking you out on a date. I just want you to be there. As a friend. To hold things together."

"I won't be much help-"

"Please."

Jack sighed. "All right," he said with a nod. "I'll be there."

"Thank you," Ron said then got out of the truck and headed back to the house.

Jack watched him go then looked down at his notebook. Going into town for the funeral would give him the chance to get the parts he needed sooner. Of course, that depended on how late the service went.

He shook his head then got out of the truck and headed to the small house.

* * *

Jack dressed his best for the funeral. He didn't own anything black, so had to borrow a few things from Joe. Dark pants and suit jacket was all he got, but it was good enough. They all rode in Joe's car into town. During the trip, Jack glanced back at Ennis and Carrie, seeing that Ennis' arm was around her and she was leaning against him, doing her best to keep herself from crying. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought there was more than friendship between the two.

The funeral was an eerie experience for Jack. He sat down quietly while the service was held, but his eyes were on the open coffin at the front. Mrs. Aguirre was lying there, looking like she was just asleep. The cancer hadn't affected her body all that much. And that was what freaked him out the most. It didn't seem real that she was dead. She looked like she would wake up at any moment and look around wondering why everyone was watching her.

"Jack?" Ron whispered, leaning toward him. "You okay?" It didn't make sense for Ron to be able to get through this better than Jack could.

Jack shifted in his seat, moving his gaze away from the coffin and just nodded his head without saying a word. If he said anything, he would have made an excuse to get the hell out of here.

Ron placed his hand on Jack's arm. Jack glanced toward Joe, who wasn't paying any attention to them. Jack looked forward, pushing Ron's hand off of his arm. He didn't say or do anything when Ron placed his hand on Jack's leg, moving it in a soothing matter. Wasn't Jack the one that was supposed to make Ron feel better?

"I have to go," Jack mumbled, rising out of his seat. He felt sick at his stomach as he made his way out of the funeral home. No one looked at him or said anything. He pushed the door open and stepped out into the fresh air, taking deep breaths.

It didn't help.

Jack turned and headed back inside, making his way to the bathroom. He threw up in the sink, grateful that he hadn't ate all that much for breakfast. He rinsed his mouth out and cleaned out the sink then splashed cold water on his face. Palms down flat, he stood there against the sink for a long moment, taking slow, deep breaths.

The door opened then closed then Ron walked over to him. "Jack, are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?"

"What happened?"

Jack glared at Ron's reflection in the mirror. "How can people stand that open casket crap?" he asked. "As if knowing she was dead wasn't bad enough!"

"You've never seen a dead body?"

Jack pushed away from the sink and turned to Ron. "What normal person would?" he asked. "A lot of people go about their lives without ever seeing a dead body!"

"Then I'm sorry I put you through that."

Jack was ready to rant a bit more then paused, feeling bad about his attitude. "No, _I'm _sorry," he said, leaning against the sink. "You're grieving. I'm just ruining everything."

"You haven't ruined everything."

Jack crossed his arms then looked at Ron. "How's the funeral going?"

"Dad said a few words," Ron replied. "Everyone's getting ready to go to the cemetery. Do you wanna go?"

"I don't think I'd be able to get through it."

"The casket will be closed."

"Doesn't make a difference."

Ron stepped closer. "What all's the matter?" he asked, propping one hand on the sink.

"I've never gone through a loss like this," Jack admitted. "The worst loss I've gone through is a job and whenever that happened I was the tiniest bit grateful I didn't have to work there anymore."

"So your problem is just that you don't know how to handle something like this?"

Jack shook his head.

"We don't have to go."

"We?"

"I already told Dad I wasn't going," Ron said. "Carrie's just goin' because Ennis is there."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair then pushed away from the sink and pulled off the jacket. "I need a drink," he said, starting for the door.

"Jack."

Jack stopped and turned back then remembered that Ron was underage. "Then we'll find a place that sells beer," he said. It was too early to drink, but he didn't care. He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

Jack grabbed his glass when his drink was brought over. Ron sat across from him, a milkshake in front of him. Sometimes Ron seemed more grown up than anything, but right now, with Jack's beer and Ron's milkshake, Jack just felt like he was out with his younger brother. Another reason why they couldn't work out. Jack was immature, but Ron was still a child, pretty much.

Then Jack thought about what Ennis had said a week ago. That there _was _an interest for Ron in Jack. Something Jack didn't want to admit to since that would get him into trouble, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. How could he be interested in Ron when most of his thoughts were consumed by Ennis?

"I took your advice," Ron said, breaking the silence.

"What advice?" Jack asked, unable to remember ever giving Ron advice.

"About talking to my mom."

Realization hit him. "Oh."

"You were right."

Jack smirked. "I usually am," he said, taking a drink of his beer. It wasn't as strong as he had been hoping for, but it was good enough.

"I also told her I was gay."

"How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly well," Ron said. "Even with Dad and Carrie standing there."

"And your dad?"

"We had a long talk the other day," Ron said. "He's accepted it."

Now Jack was the only one stuck in the closet. He wasn't planning on that changing any time soon. As soon as that news was out, he'd be kicked out because Joe might think that he was interested in Ron.

"My birthday's coming up in a few weeks,"Ron said. "So-"

"Why do you want this so much?"

Ron reacted as if he had been slapped. "I thought things were mutual-"

"I never said that."

" 'Come and see me when you're legal,' " Ron quoted. _"Your _words."

"I didn't mean-"

"Is it Ennis?"

"There's nothin' between me and Ennis," Jack said. "We're barely even friends." Though, working around the ranch alone for the last couple of weeks had helped them form some sort of bond. He wasn't sure how tight that bond was since a lot of Ennis' time had been spent with Carrie, but Jack still wanted to pursue that friendship.

"How do you know he's not sleeping with Carrie?"

"Because he's gay."

"Doesn't mean anything."

Jack leaned back in his seat with a sigh. "I don't want to pursue us because there _is _something here," he said. "I don't want to get attached because you're my boss's son."

"He knows I'm gay."

"But does that make it okay?" Jack asked. He picked up his glass, staring down at the contents for a long moment. He _really _needed something stronger right now. Whiskey was appealing. "He might have it in his mind that I perverted you." He looked at Ron. "Then I'll get fired and I'd probably have to live off my parents for a while."

"I'd help you."

"You don't get it, Ron."

"I want to."

Jack downed the rest of his beer then got to his feet. He was tempted to just walk right out and leave Ron here. "Come on," he said, gesturing for Ron to follow as he headed out the door.

Ron was right on his heels as they headed down the street a store. Jack bought some whiskey then headed back outside where Ron was waiting. He started down the street again, opening the bottle, and Ron followed after him.

"When I turn eighteen, Dad can't do anything," Ron said, walking beside Jack now.

"You'll still be livin' under his roof."

"I'll move in with you."

"Still his property."

Ron stepped in front of Jack, stopping him. "You said there was something between us," he said. "How do you expect me to just walk away from that?"

"Easy. Like this," Jack said then stepped around Ron and continued on his way, taking a long swig from the bottle. That definitely didn't settle his stomach, but he needed it to deal with Ron right now.

Jack nearly lost his balance when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley and out of sight from anyone else. More privacy than they could ever have alone on the ranch. Jack regretted ever stepping out of that diner now.

"Why don't you just give me a chance?" Ron asked. "If it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone."

Jack was already starting to feel woozy. "I can't give you that chance."

"Why not?"

"Because I want Ennis more."

Ron just stood there silent now. Jack took another swig then stared down at the bottle as if it would whisk him away from here to someplace better. It was "whiskey" after all.

"Is Ennis interested in you?"

Jack lowered the bottle and looked at Ron. "I don't know," he said. "Because of your sister, we haven't become the friends I expected to be at this point."

"And what if he's not interested?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders with no other answer.

"Why wait around for something probable when you know there's something between us right now?" Ron asked, stepping closer and causing Jack to back up into the wall. "You won't have to wait around for me."

"Ron-"

Ron cut him off by pressing his lips against Jack's. The bottle slipped out of Jack's hand, shattering on the pavement as he found himself returning the kiss. Ron's hands were suddenly all over as Jack tugged him closer, deepening the kiss.

This went on for a few minutes until Jack decided it was enough. He pushed Ron away from him, holding him an arm's length away. "I can't do this," Jack said.

"Jack-"

Jack pushed away from him and walked off, leaving Ron in the alley.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Ennis walked into the house later that evening. After the funeral, they hadn't seen any sign of Ron and Jack. When they got back to the ranch, Ron was there but he said that he and Jack had gotten separated. Joe immediately had tried calling Jack to see where he was, but there was no answer. Ennis headed for the small house to see if Jack had come home.

He had.

He was sitting at the table drunk as a skunk. He didn't look up when Ennis walked in. Ennis walked over and silently started taking the empty bottles and putting them away. He grabbed the beer in Jack's hand and Jack didn't fuss. Ennis set it on the counter. He walked back over when Jack's phone started ringing. He took it out of Jack's pocket and answered it, letting Joe know that Jack had come home.

"Get your ass to bed," Ennis said, placing the phone on the table as he gestured for Jack to get up. "What the hell were you doin' anyway?"

"You don't wanna know," Jack said, getting to his feet. Ennis grabbed his arm when he stumbled back. Jack cursed under his breath. "Can I get tomorrow off?"

"You ain't goin' nowhere tomorrow," Ennis said then helped him to his bedroom. He turned on the light then moved over to the bed, sitting Jack down.

"I'm fine," Jack said, waving him away. He pulled off his shoes then reached behind him and pulled back the covers. "Just had a rough day."

Ennis took a step back. "You hardly knew her," he said. "Why-"

"I was drinkin' 'cause of Ron."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, that ass...butt took the next step in our relationship," Jack said then laid down and crawled up to lay on his bed completely. "The real problem? I allowed it to happen." He pulled the covers over himself, curling up on his side.

"Get some rest," Ennis said. "You'll feel better in the morning." He turned and started for the door.

"Stay the night?"

Ennis paused, figuring he had just heard Jack wrong. He hesitated a moment then turned back, knowing what answer he would get before he asked. "What?"

"Stay."

Ennis didn't know how to handle this. After all, Jack was drunk and probably not in control of his mouth. He _could _just walk out of here and Jack wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. Things would go back to normal. And Jack would eventually start up a relationship with Ron Aguirre when the chance arose.

_If _Ennis stayed. They would wake up in the morning in the same bed. Jack would wonder about that, but not too much since they would still have all of their clothes on. Things would probably still go back to normal. And Jack would be torn between two people. One who wasn't ashamed to admit his feelings and the other who wasn't even sure where they were in this "friendship."

But Ennis couldn't walk away.

Ennis turned and walked back over to the bed, not knowing what he was getting himself into. He crawled into the bed behind Jack, who reached back and pulled him up against him with his arm around him. Ennis laid there with his arm around Jack, thinking only about the fact that this felt good. He laid his head near Jack's, smelling sweat, beer, and cologne. Jack relaxed against him, their bodies fitting together like a perfect puzzle.

"Don't go," Jack muttered before he drifted off to sleep.

Ennis had nowhere else to be right now.

* * *

His head was pounding and he felt like the room was spinning around him. Jack groaned, pulling himself out of his sleep. The light streaming in through the window wasn't giving him a warm welcome. It just made his head hurt worse. He groaned once more than rolled over.

And came face to face with Ennis, who was just waking up.

That was when Jack realized that Ennis' arm was around him. Jack tried to remember what had happened last night, but nothing came to him. Other than that make out session with Ron in the alley. At least he hadn't woke up with Ron. And he was still fully dressed. But why the hell was he in bed with Ennis?

But, since this was Jack's room, why was Ennis in bed with him?

Ennis came fully awake and realized where he was. He quickly slid out of bed and got to his feet. Jack laid there for a moment, wanting to feel a body against his again. Waking up like that had been a surprise, but a pleasant one. The headache was gone for now, but knew the hangover would hit him again once his body relaxed after waking up to Ennis.

"What happened last night?" Jack asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"You got drunk after taking the next step in your relationship with Ron."

Jack looked at Ennis. "I said that?"

"Then you asked me to stay the night," Ennis said then started for the door.

"Ennis," Jack started but Ennis didn't listen. He just left the room. When Jack got up, the room started spinning. He stood there for a moment then ran for the kitchen and threw up in the sink. The headache was back.

A few minutes later, Ennis walked over with a glass of water. He set it on the sink. "I've got coffee if you want any," he said. He stepped away when Jack just nodded.

Jack threw up again then grabbed the glass and took a drink, rinsing his mouth and spitting it into the sink before he took a drink, small sips. He splashed some water on his face then walked over to the table and sat down. Ennis was making some coffee. Jack took another drink then rested his head against the table.

He didn't realize he had dozed off until Ennis tapped him lightly on the shoulder, setting a cup of coffee in front of him. Jack lifted his head then picked up the cup and took a drink, already feeling better. Ennis sat down across from him with his own coffee.

"So I asked ya to stay last night?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis. He was a bit surprised when Ennis didn't look away.

"With the knowledge that you took some step with Ron."

"It was just a kiss," Jack said. "Which I walked away from." He didn't feel guilty about leaving Ron in that alley. In fact, he felt a lot better about the situation with Ron. He _had _felt something during that kiss, but waking up with Ennis had trumped that. He would rather be held like that than anything else and it was obvious that Ron wanted more than just intimacy.

"Was that the smart thing to do?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "If he tells his dad that it's my fault, I can't do anything about that," he said. He didn't continue when there was a knock at the door. Ennis went to go answer it.

Jack sat up a bit straighter when Joe walked in. Ennis resumed his seat at the table. Jack leaned back in his seat, looking up at Joe and wondering what all of this was about.

"I talked to my son this morning," Joe said.

"I'm sorry," Jack said immediately. "But I really need this job-"

"Thank you for being there for my son."

Jack paused. "What?"

"It's a tough time for someone like him," Joe said. "Or Carrie. As long as I know they've both got good friends like you two, life is gonna be okay."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"I wanna see you spendin' more time with my boy," Joe said. "I don't want him depressed. Carrie nearly got to that point." He looked at Ennis gratefully.

"You _do _know your son is gay, right?" Jack asked, wanting to get out of spending any time with Ron. Especially after what happened last night. After that kiss, how could he ever face Ron? And with the memory of waking up with Ennis' arm around him?

Joe nodded his head. "Surely that won't bother you, Jack," he said. Oh, he was certainly oblivious to reality. "I better get to work. You get some rest. Hangovers are the worst." He turned and left.

"I really need to get out of here," Jack mumbled. If only there was a way to gracefully bow out of this job. He'd gladly run home to his parents and beg for them to either take him in or pay his way to college.

He would go through with that plan if Ennis hadn't been here.

"I'm gonna go see how Carrie's doing," Ennis said, getting to his feet. Their conversation would obviously continue later. If they ever got the chance to talk about what happened last night.

_Stay the night? _

He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about those three words.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Sobered up and bored since he didn't have to work today, Jack walked out of the house and over to the truck. He hadn't picked up the parts he needed when he had been in town, so the truck wouldn't be able to run for a while. He opened the door and climbed into the truck and just sat there, staring out the front windshield.

_Stay the night._

Jack wanted to remember every single little detail of last night. He couldn't for the life of him remember any of it. Just the feeling of waking up the next morning in Ennis' arms. It was sinful for that to feel so perfect. It was made even more perfect with the knowledge that Ennis hadn't walked away. He had stayed.

_If that doesn't tell you he's interested, what then? _Jack shook his head. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. But the only image in his mind was Ennis' face only inches from his when he woke up this morning. And when Ennis had woken up he hadn't bolted out of bed. Sure, he hadn't stayed there long, but he didn't seem uncomfortable about it. Not even when they had tried talking about it.

He opened his eyes when he started wondering what it would be like to kiss Ennis. Just the thought made his heart pound hard against his chest. He knew he would need permission before he did anything. Unless it was a spontaneous moment like with what happened with Ron.

"Hey." _Speak of the devil._

Jack looked over at Ron, who was standing at the passenger's side door. "Hey," he said, feeling a bit awkward. Even more so since Ron looked as if last night hadn't even happened. "You doin' better today?"

"Fine," Ron said, opening the door and climbing in. "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Jack looked away from him. "I was drunk."

"You weren't _that _drunk when we were makin' out in the alley," Ron said. Jack didn't need to look at him to picture that stupid grin on his face.

This "love triangle" was ridiculous.

"Which is why I walked away," Jack said then looked at Ron. "Your dad told me this morning to be your friend. I'm gonna honor that, so that's all I'm gonna be. A _friend. _Can you handle that?"

"Haven't we gone too far to be friends still?"

"It'll just be better if I leave," Jack said, getting out of the truck. He headed for the farmhouse, hearing Ron get out and start following after him in a hurried pace.

"You can't leave," Ron said.

_Especially after last night? _Jack thought. _Hell, no, I ain't leavin'. _But what was he going to do about Ron? "If I don't leave, I'll get us both into trouble," he said. One way, he'd get in trouble with Ron, another way, he'd ruin things with Ennis.

Ruin things with Ennis? How could he ruin things when he didn't even know what was going on between them?

Ron grabbed his arm and stopped him, turning to him. "I don't care," he said. "It'll get me off the ranch faster."

"I _need _this job!"

"Just because of Ennis."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not dumb, Jack," Ron said. "After all, you said last night that you wanted him more."

"I was drunk."

"So sayin' that was just to get me to back off?"

Jack thought about that for a moment, wondering if he should just lie and make Ron happy. But, how could he do that when there was a probable something for him and Ennis? "Duh," he replied.

"Well, it worked," Ron said then walked off.

Jack shook his head then turned and headed back to the small house.

* * *

Ennis headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Carrie had asked to be alone again and whenever she got over her crying fit she always asked for a glass of milk. So he decided to get it and head back upstairs to see if that would make her feel better faster. He knew she'd appreciate the gesture even if she didn't accept it right away.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk jug. When he closed the fridge, Ron was standing there. He turned and walked over to the counter and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

"How's Carrie?" Ron asked, sitting down at the table.

"Missin' her mom," Ennis replied as he poured some milk into the glass. He walked back over to the fridge and put the milk back.

"Did you see Jack last night?" Ron asked. What did that have to do with anything? Ennis didn't get the chance to reply. " 'Cos he was with me. All night." He got up even though he had just sat down.

Ennis grabbed the glass off the counter, keeping his back to Ron. "All night?" he asked, wondering why Ron was throwing this story out. He knew that Ennis and Jack lived in the same house. Whether Ennis had slept in Jack's bed or not, he would have known Jack had come home last night.

"All night," Ron confirmed. Was he just trying to make Ennis jealous? And if Ennis hadn't found Jack drunk last night, would it have worked? "If you see him, don't mention that I said anything." He clapped Ennis on the arm then turned and headed upstairs.

Ennis looked down at the glass in his hand, knowing he had to tell Jack about this. He didn't understand at all what Ron was trying to get at. If he was trying to make Ennis jealous, he knew that Ennis was interested in Jack and was rubbing it in his face that he had won Jack.

He turned and headed upstairs, taking the milk to Carrie. At least she wasn't crying anymore, but she was curled up on her bed. He walked over and set the glass on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed beside her. She wiped her face then looked at him.

"Thanks," she said when she saw the milk.

"No problem," Ennis said. "I, uh...have something to do really quick. Will you be okay without me for a bit?"

Carrie nodded as she sat up, grabbing the glass of milk. "What've you gotta do?"

"I need to talk to Jack."

Carrie gave a small smile. He had been forced to tell her about last night when she said that it would get her mind off her mom. She was rooting for him and wanted to kick Ron's ass. "I hope things work out between you two," she said. "Forget about Ron."

"That's a little complicated," Ennis said, not wanting to tell her about what Ron had said just a few minutes ago. That was a talk he needed to have with Jack. He stood up. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Carrie assured him, waving him toward the door. "Just go!"

Ennis nodded then left the room. He headed downstairs then out the door and hurried his pace over to the other house. He expected to see Jack working at his truck, but there was no one outside. He walked over to the house and stepped inside.

Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room, playing on his phone. They didn't have a TV so there really wasn't much that they could do. Jack had mentioned one time while they were working one day that the next time he made a trip into town he'd get a TV. It hadn't happened yet and the last time they had been in town had been for a funeral.

"Hey," Ennis said, walking over. He didn't sit down.

Jack lowered his phone and looked at him. "Hey." He seemed a bit peeved about something. Had he talked to Ron?

"I need to talk to you about somethin'."

Jack put his phone in his pocket then scooted over and patted the spot next to him for Ennis to sit down. "What's up?"

Ennis stepped over and sat down on nearly the edge of the couch. "I talked to Ron a little while ago," he said, looking over at Jack. "And he had some interesting things to say. About you."

Jack cursed with a shake of his head. "What'd he say?"

"That you were with him all night."

"Well, at least he just told you," Jack said, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. "No harm, right?"

"You're not pissed that he said that?"

"I know he won't tell his dad since he'd get in just as much trouble," Jack said. "And you know what happened last night-"

"You were drunk," Ennis said. "Who knows what the hell you got into without even remembering it?"

"I didn't do anything with Ron," Jack said, sounding like he _really _wanted Ennis to understand. "I _walked away. That _I remember. Ron's just bein' an ass because I told him that I wanted you more and he took it as just an excuse to get him to back off." All of those words just came flowing out so it took Ennis a minute to understand all that had been said.

"You told him..." Ennis faltered, not knowing how to handle this news. He looked away from Jack, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. He usually felt more comfortable around Jack than anything. Especially last night. When he had slept holding Jack all night.

"That I wanted you more," Jack finished for him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ennis could see Jack watching him. "I'm sorry if that's a little too bold-"

"No one's ever said that about me before."

"Well, I wish I could stop hearing it from a certain someone."

Ennis looked at him. "How can you feel that way?" he asked. "When we're barely even friends?"

"That can change," Jack said. "We can talk more and do things together."

"But Carrie..." Ennis trailed off, knowing Carrie would want him to spend time with Jack and get to know him more.

"Ron might not bother me as much if he sees me with you."

"He might tell his dad something just to get you thrown off the ranch."

"I guess that's just a risk I have to take."

Ennis got to his feet, feeling that this conversation was getting a little too personal too quickly for his taste. He needed time to think things through. Jack had just admitted to wanting him, yet all he was asking for was to be Ennis' friend. He either wanted to take things slow or he didn't want Ennis in _that way.__  
_

"Need some space?" Jack guessed.

Ennis nodded his head. "I'll talk to you later," he said then turned and left.

* * *

Jack was doing some extra work on his truck later that evening when Ennis got back. Jack was relieved that Ron hadn't come over all day. There was only so much he could take of Ron. He climbed out from under the truck when he saw Ennis' boots.

"How's the truck comin' along?" Ennis asked.

"Pretty good," Jack replied. "Just need some parts and it'll be good to go." He closed the hood then turned to Ennis. "Don't know how I'm gonna get to town though."

"You could always ask Joe for a ride," Ennis said, leaning against the truck. "Though he might recommend that Ron take ya."

Jack grimaced at that thought. "I'd rather walk."

"I could always go with you," Ennis suggested. "Joe then might just let us take his car."

"But I'm supposed to be spendin' time with Ron."

"I'm sure he can make this one exception."

"Hopefully," Jack said. "Tomorrow good for you?"

"If we get the day off."

Jack grinned, already in a better mood. "Let's go ask Joe right now," he said then walked around the truck and started toward the farmhouse with Ennis right behind him.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

When Jack and Ennis talked to Joe that evening, they weren't able to get the next day off. After they got their chores down they were allowed to go tomorrow evening. Which meant that they would get back home late. Then they would have to get up early the following day for more chores around the ranch. Hopefully they would be able to get enough sleep.

As Jack climbed into bed, he was tempted to ask Ennis to stay the night again. But, he didn't have the balls to do it, so he slept alone that night. When he got up the next morning, Ennis had made breakfast. They sat at the table eating in silence. It should have felt awkward, but it wasn't. Things were starting to feel more comfortable around Ennis.

_And all because he slept in your bed last night? _Jack thought to himself. He finished off his coffee and looked over at Ennis, who was standing at the sink washing dishes. Jack grabbed his plate and cup and walked over to the sink, testing how close he could get to Ennis without either of them saying anything.

Bodies nearly touching, Jack reached past Ennis and placed his plate and cup in the sink. Ennis gave him a look. "Wash your own dishes," he said then stepped aside while he rinsed and dried his own.

Jack washed his plate and cup, noticing with a slight smirk on his face that Ennis never strayed more than two steps away from him. He rinsed and dried his dishes then put them away, having to move close and reach past Ennis once again in order to do so. And this time it was face to face. Jack had Ennis backed up into the counter as he closed the cabinet.

"Are you gonna rinse out the sink?" Ennis asked. His eyes only met Jack's for a moment before he looked away to occupy his eyes with something else.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when they both heard the door open. Jack turned just as Ron bounded into the kitchen. Quickly stepping away from Ennis, Jack moved over to the sink and pulled the plug, letting the water drain. He could feel Ron's accusing eyes on his back the whole time. This was awkward.

"Dad wants y'all in the barn," Ron said. "One of the heifers is calving."

Jack cleaned out the sink. "We're comin'," he said without turning to face Ron. As if things between them weren't bad enough. He needed to make sure he wasn't alone with Ron ever again.

"All right, then," Ron said a bit awkwardly. Was there hurt in his tone also? Or was that insane jealousy? Either way, it was just like Ron to feel that way and he'd do his best to make Jack feel guilty about it. Dammit.

Jack didn't move for a while even after Ron had left. He stared down into the sink, feeling the silence engulfing him. He looked over at Ennis, who was just staring at the floor. "You're not gonna say anything?" he asked.

Ennis shrugged as he looked at Jack. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Assure me that you're not jealous of Ron."

"We better get to the barn," Ennis said, deflecting the conversation. He pushed away from the counter and headed out the door. Jack wanted so badly to stop him and talk this through, but figured that he wasn't going to get much out of Ennis.

_He's jealous, I know it. _Jack turned away from the sink and headed out after Ennis.

They walked over to the barn and Jack was a bit surprised to see Carrie there. Joe and Ron were kneeling behind the cow. Jack stood frozen in place, not knowing how to handle something like this. Ennis, on the other hand, went directly over to lend a helping hand.

Joe rattled off a few orders that Jack wasn't really paying attention to. Ron and Carrie ran off to do as they were told. Joe let Ennis take over and Jack felt nauseous as he watched Ennis reach _inside _the cow. He felt like he could faint at any moment. Ron and Carrie were back in a flash.

"And get him outta here," Joe told Ron. Jack realized that that 'him' he was talking about was him. He couldn't take his eyes off Ennis as Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the barn.

"Always goin' through new experiences here, huh?" Ron asked once they were outside of the barn. Jack felt better breathing in the fresh, cool air.

"I'd rather avoid some experiences," Jack said. He walked over to a wooden crate and sat down, taking deep breaths. "How often do you go through something like that?"

Ron shrugged. "Whenever a cow gets pregnant," he said. "You get used to it after a while."

Jack shook his head in protest. "Not me."

Ron walked over and knelt down beside him. "Ennis seems to have no problem with it," he said.

"Ennis used to live on a ranch."

"And how will that work out?"

"What?"

"If Ennis wants to live on a ranch," Ron said. "How will you-"

"Ennis is gonna go to college," Jack said, knowing where this conversation was going to lead to. "No one said I was gonna go anywhere."

"You said you weren't stayin' here."

"How 'bout you stop with the bullshit and tell me to my face that you have a problem with Ennis," Jack said, pissed. If he let this go on, Ron would just talk in circles without really getting to the point.

"I don't have a problem with Ennis," Ron said. "It's you and Ennis." He placed his hand on Jack's leg. "I still think we have a chance."

"After what you told Ennis?" Jack asked then shook his head. "Hell, no."

"What do you mean?"

"Ennis told me you told him that I was with you all night the other night," Jack said. "He knew you were lyin' because all night, he had me in his arms." He stood up and walked past Ron, heading away from the barn.

Ron followed after him. "You slept with Ennis?!"

"Not what you think, Ron."

Ron hurried forward and grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him and turning him around. "Then enlighten me," he said. "Because it sure as hell sounds like you two already have your relationship under control."

"I was drunk and asked him to stay the night," Jack said. "Nothing happened." Why did he suddenly want Ron to understand that nothing had happened?

_Because of that kiss. _A kiss he hadn't stopped until after he realized how much he wanted that contact. Did he not care about _who? _Ever since he had grown comfortable with himself, he hadn't found anyone until now. Maybe he _was _just lonely and grabbed at whoever showed him interest first.

"But you want something to happen," Ron said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have caught you two standing nose to nose earlier."

"That was nothing."

"Bull."

"I can't make anyone happy!" Jack said then turned and started walking again. He stopped at his truck, staring at the barn in one of the side mirrors. But all he could picture was Ennis' arms inside a cow.

Ron stepped in front of him and pushed him back against the truck. "I'm sure if you gave in," he said, opening the truck door. "You can make someone happy."

_How did this happen? _Jack didn't put much thought into it. He just pressed his lips against Ron's as Ron pulled him into the truck.

* * *

Ennis walked around to the back of the barn to clean up at the well. Joe was taking care of the cow and newborn calf. Carrie had headed back into the house and no one but Ennis was wondering what Jack and Ron were doing right now. He got the feeling that they were probably arguing since Ron never seemed to get the picture that Jack didn't want a relationship with him.

But who _did _he want a relationship with? Last night, Ennis had convinced himself that Jack just wanted to be his friend. But, after what Jack said earlier today...

_Was _he jealous of Ron?

Ennis shook his head, pushing Ron and Jack out of his head. He had to focus on chores right now and think about everything else once he and Jack went to town later this evening. Because he knew a talk was coming. They'd be alone and far away from the ranch. It would be the perfect opportunity to say something. And figure things out.

As Ennis set the bucket of water on the ground and started cleaning up, movement caught his attention. He looked forward to see Jack and Ron inside Jack's truck. The door was open so he had a perfect view of the two entangled together. Kissing and grabbing at each other. Jack wasn't trying to push Ron away.

Ennis finished cleaning up and dried his hands and arms then turned and headed back to the barn at a fast pace. He sat down on a workbench, hearing Joe working elsewhere nearby. Ennis sank into his own little world, tuning out everything around him.

_Assure me that you're not jealous of Ron. _Hard to assure anything when Jack told him one thing just to go off and pull something like this. Ennis knew that Jack was interested in Ron, but never would have imagined that it would come to this. And Jack couldn't use the excuse that he had been drunk again.

"Lemonade?"

Ennis pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up to see Carrie standing there, holding out a glass. He straightened up and took the glass, scooting over as she sat down beside him.

"You okay?" Carrie asked, holding her glass with both hands as she looked over at him with a bit of concern.

"I just..." Ennis trailed off. He knew he could talk to her about it, but he was afraid that Joe would overhear. Then they would all get into trouble.

"Is it Jack and Ron?"

"How'd you know?" Ennis asked, looking down at his glass.

"They _did _leave the barn together."

"They're out there in the truck right now."

"Really?"

Ennis nodded his head. "See for yourself and then try to make me feel better."

Carrie hesitated a moment then got to her feet and headed to the back of the barn. Ennis drank his lemonade and said nothing when Carrie returned to her seat.

"Someone should say something."

"If Jack wants Ron-"

"Maybe it's you."

Ennis looked at her. "That doesn't make me feel better _at all."_

"Ron's able to get away with this because you haven't made a move."

"I don't know how."

"You have tonight to figure that out now, don't ya?"

"If he doesn't decide to go with Ron instead."

Carrie placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure this is just a phase," she said. "Once you two grow closer, he'll forget all about Ron."

"I wish you're right."

Carrie patted his arm then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know I'm right."

* * *

Breaking for air, Jack squirmed out from under Ron and got out of the truck. Ron didn't protest. He just sat there with that silly grin on his face that pissed Jack off.

"We've got chores to do," Jack said, looking around and hoping that no one had seen them. But, since they were all in the barn birthing a calf...

Jack stopped that thought when he felt nauseous once again.

Ron leaned out of the truck and grinned at Jack. "Meet up later?"

"I'm goin' to town with Ennis later."

Ron hopped out of the truck. "Then when you get back."

Jack rolled his eyes, grumbling a curse under his breath. "Sure," he said, not really all that serious about it. He shouldn't have even let this happen. All it did was make him crave that contact again.

Except he was craving Ennis' arms around him instead.

Ennis felt warm. Ron just jumped into things and there was no warmth or intimacy in the way Ron's arms felt. It seemed as if Ron was just trying to compete with Ennis now instead of winning Jack over.

_Great. Now I'm just a prize._

Jack and Ron headed off to get to work. Jack spotted Ennis hanging out with Carrie in the barn and wondered if he should go over there. But, what would he talk about? He put it out of his mind and just got to work.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack had done his best to clean up for the night. He had taken a shower in the farmhouse and when he got back to his and Ennis' house, Ennis wasn't there. When Jack looked outside, he saw Ennis already standing by Joe's car. Jack hurriedly looked around to see if he needed anything then remembered to grab the paper that had the list of the parts he needed. He checked it over to make sure that was all then grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, hurrying over to the car.

Ennis tossed him the keys as he walked up. "Joe suggested we could catch a movie while we're in town," he said. He had seemed to be distracted all afternoon. They hadn't had much time to talk, but when they did, Jack could barely get more than a sentence or two out of him.

Hopefully this wasn't about what Ron said.

Thinking about Ron, Jack glanced toward the house once. "Sounds like a good idea," he said a bit absentmindedly. He looked back at Ennis. "Would you want to?"

Ennis shrugged his shoulders. "We'll find out when the time comes," he said then walked around the car and got in the passenger's side. There _was _something bothering him. Jack wasn't oblivious to that.

_If I had my arms inside a cow, I'd feel the same way, _Jack thought but knew that that wasn't what was bothering Ennis. Jack was just a big baby for behaving the way he did that morning.

He wished he had had Ennis there to drag him out of the barn instead, though.

Jack looked back toward the house, silently apologizing to Ron. Even if they did continue with this whacked up relationship, it wouldn't last. Especially with the fact that Ron just wanted to win. And if Jack wasn't careful, he'd hand that win over to Ron without thinking.

Pushing Ron out of his mind for the night, Jack got into the car. He started it up then buckled his seat belt, throwing his jacket into the back seat. He put the car in drive and drove away from the ranch.

"So..." Jack started after a few minutes of silence. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Thought we were goin' for the parts to your truck."

"Yeah, but I mean after that," Jack said, feeling a bit of awkwardness in the conversation. Was it because they hadn't really talked all day? Or was it just him? After all, he was the only one with the knowledge about him and Ron. And how he felt about Ron.

_How I feel about Ron? _Jack didn't want to explore that part of himself.

"We could see a movie like Joe suggested."

"Right," Jack said, feeling a distance between himself and Ennis now. He drove on in silence for a long time. He turned on the radio and went through the stations just to occupy himself so he would have to avoid talking. But, he wasn't in the wrong here, so he shouldn't be trying to avoid talking. Right?

Jack turned the radio off when nothing good was playing. He stared forward, occasionally glancing over at Ennis, who just had his eyes out the window, never looking in Jack's direction. Jack wanted to say something so badly, but he didn't know where to start. He was tempted to just go out and ask what the hell was wrong with Ennis, but figured that that would be kind of rude.

It was a very long drive into town.

Once they got there, Jack was relieved to get out of the car and do something. He grabbed his jacket out of the back and put it on then headed inside the store with Ennis to pick up the parts. They got everything within a half hour and loaded everything into the back seat.

The sun was down, but it wasn't too late. Jack closed the car door then looked over at Ennis, who was just about to get into the car. "What movie do you wanna see?" he asked.

Ennis stopped and looked at him. "Whatever's good."

Jack nodded his head. "The theater's just down the block," he said, gesturing behind him. "Wanna take a walk?"

Ennis hesitated a moment then stepped back and closed the car door. Jack turned and led the way to the theater. Ennis followed behind, but not too far. Jack _really _needed to find the time to talk to him and get things cleared up between them. It was hard trying to be a friend when the other person wasn't in it.

They paid to see a movie and grabbed some snacks before heading inside the dark room. Jack chose a seat in the back row away from everyone else. The place wasn't too crowded. There were only about five other people in the theater. Four of whom were sitting in the front making out.

Jack sat back in his seat, propping his knees up on the back of the seat in front of him and cradled all of his snacks on his lap. Ennis sat down beside him. Even sitting so close, Jack could still feel a big distance between them. It was annoying and frustrating because Jack didn't know the cause of it and Ennis wasn't sharing.

It had already been a long night and it was bound to get worse.

The movie started a few minutes later. No one was really paying attention. The two couples up front were still making out and the other guy was playing on his phone. Jack couldn't pay attention to the plot because his thoughts were on Ennis. He looked over at Ennis and saw that Ennis had his full attention on the movie. Jack looked back forward and tried to pay attention.

What he could gather, he had paid for a chick flick. It was about a girl and her gay best friend. After one drunken night together, the girl falls in love with the guy. And when she finally gets the nerve to tell him how she feels, he breaks her heart by telling her that he had found someone special. The guy moves away with his boyfriend. Jack didn't need to see the end of the movie to know that the two best friends end up together. It was a sappy, predictable love story that made Jack want to gag.

"Jack?" Ennis whispered.

Jack found that he had been absorbed into the movie and it was a bit hard to look away. _Dammit. _He reluctantly looked over at Ennis. "What?" he whispered back.

"We need to talk."

_Finally. _"What about the movie?"

"Unless she goes after him," Ennis said. "The guy ain't comin' back." It sounded like there was a deeper meaning behind his words. Jack watched as Ennis got up and left the theater, just leaving his snacks behind.

Jack looked at the screen then put his snacks aside and got up and headed out of the theater after Ennis. "This couldn't wait until after the movie?" he asked.

"I saw you with Ron."

Jack stood there silent for a moment, glad that they were alone. "What do you mean?"

Ennis looked around then grabbed Jack's arm and headed into the restroom. Jack just stood there silent as Ennis checked around to make sure that they were alone. Jack crossed his arms as he waited for an explanation.

"In your truck," Ennis said after a moment. He kept his distance away from Jack as if Jack would lash out at him.

"In my truck," Jack said, cursing in his head. "If I told you that what you saw-"

"I wouldn't believe a word of it."

Jack was starting to understand that deeper meaning behind Ennis' words. He was the girl and Jack was the gay best friend who ran off with another guy. If Ennis did nothing, he'd lose Jack.

"You haven't lost your chance, if that's what you're worried about," Jack said, uncrossing his arms as he leaned back against the sink. "There's nothing between me and Ron."

"What I saw-"

"The only thing between me and Ron is you," Jack said. "Ron seems to think that you two are in competition and he's the victorious winner."

"Is he?"

"That's all it feels like when I'm with him," Jack said even though he hadn't physically been that close to Ron too many times. "I don't want to be some prize."

Ennis looked like he relaxed some after that brief explanation. "Even if I wanted to win you?" he asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable with saying it.

Jack smirked. "That's a different story."

Ennis actually _blushed _and quickly looked away. "We should get back to the movie," he said. "And find out how things turn out." Without waiting for a response, he headed out the door.

Jack grinned then followed him out. Things felt better as they returned to their seats in the theater. The mood was brought down quite a bit when it turned out that the gay best friend ended up being killed in a freak accident. Everyone in the theater were paying attention at that point.

The closing scene was of the girl kneeling at his grave and crying her eyes out. It quickly turned morbid when she slit her own throat, spraying blood all over the tombstone and she laid there, dying. Before the credits rolled, there were two figures standing side by side, holding hands.

Jack and Ennis looked at each other as the movie ended and lights came back on. "I'm sure some things have a better ending," Jack said as he got to his feet.

"Next time," Ennis said, standing. "Research before we watch a movie."

Jack grinned. "You'd wanna do this again?"

"It'd be fun."

Pushing the depressing affects of the movie away, Jack's mood brightened considerably. "Great," he said then headed out of the theater with Ennis.

* * *

It had been another quiet drive back to the ranch, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Ennis ended up falling asleep halfway home. When they got back, Jack parked the car and turned it off then poked Ennis in the side, waking him up before he got out of the car. Ennis got out and they headed over to the small house.

Jack stopped at his bedroom door when Ennis said his name. He turned and looked over at Ennis across the living room. Ennis was standing at the door to his own room. "What?" Jack asked.

Ennis seemed more embarrassed than anything. "Stay the night?" The words were barely audible. He turned and went into his room when Jack didn't say anything for a moment.

Jack kicked off his shoes then turned and walked over to Ennis' bedroom and walked in. Ennis was already fast asleep on his bed. Jack smiled to himself then walked over, pulling the cover up over Ennis.

Ennis rolled over onto his side, mumbling in his sleep. Jack slipped into the bed and scooted up close to Ennis. He laid his head next to his then slid his arm around Ennis. With a quiet sigh, Ennis pressed back against him and Jack felt a warmth inside him that made him feel like the winner instead of the prize.

Jack was craving more contact, but if this was all he was going to get, fine. He could live with that. He tightened his arm around Ennis, feeling Ennis intertwine their fingers. Jack smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

_Spooning with Jack Twist. _

That was Ennis' first thought as he woke up the next morning with Jack lying there beside him. Usually, when he fell asleep in his clothes, he felt ridiculous the next morning, but other things were on his mind right now. And not only the fact that his body fit just right up against Jack's. Or that it felt heavenly to be held by someone. He didn't want to move and disrupt the moment. He could feel Jack's breath against the back of his neck and it gave him goosebumps.

Being jealous of Ron was ridiculous. After their talk at the theater last night, Ennis shouldn't be worried about that kid anymore. There was nothing going on there unless Jack decided otherwise. And since Ron was a pain, it was more than likely that Jack would never pursue him. Ennis _was _the winner, even though he didn't really feel like it. He hadn't even been trying to compete.

Jack shifted behind him as he slowly came awake. Ennis closed his eyes as he felt Jack nuzzling his neck. He knew Jack was awake when there was a sudden pause in movement. Ennis shifted, lying on his back as he looked at Jack, who kept his arm draped over Ennis. He didn't mind. He'd want to be held by Jack all day if he could do something about it.

"Mornin'," Ennis said which seemed to break Jack out of whatever daze he had been in.

Jack looked down at his arm then back at Ennis. "Morning," he said, his face brightening up with a smile. Ennis had never _really _noticed how amazing that smile was. Or those blue eyes. "Breakfast?"

"We should probably hurry or else Joe'll start wonderin' where we are," Ennis said as he sat up. Jack moved with him, staying only inches away from Ennis. He looked away from Jack but didn't get out of the bed.

Jack placed his hand lightly against Ennis' cheek, his thumb grazing over the stubble on his face. "_I'm _startin' to wonder where we are," he said, tilting his head slightly so as to look Ennis in the eye.

Ennis found himself drawn to that blue eyed gaze. "We're in the bedroom, Jack," he said with a light chuckle.

Jack grinned and Ennis' heart skipped a beat. "You know what I mean, smart-ass," he said. His hand moved to the back of Ennis' neck, playing with his hair.

"Where do you wanna be?"

Ennis closed his eyes as Jack moved in. Instead of receiving the expected, Jack's lips grazed over Ennis' neck, his fingers entangling in Ennis' hair and tugging his head back. Ennis placed his hand on Jack's arm as Jack laid him back on the bed. Ennis' heart was beating in anticipation.

Then Jack stopped and pulled away, just looking down at Ennis, that same grin still on his face. "This where you ask me to go steady?" he asked, joking.

"Old-fashioned."

Jack's fingers quickly and lightly moved over Ennis' jeans. "Just seems like it fits you."

"I ain't old-fashioned!"

"It's a good thing," Jack said then rolled out of bed and jumped to his feet. "Now get up and get dressed or else Joe'll start wonderin' where the hell we are." He turned and left the room.

* * *

_Why hadn't I kissed him? It was more than clear that that was what Ennis had wanted. So why didn't I just grow a pair and make that final leap? It's not like it's my first kiss. _

Jack didn't think of himself as much of a cook, but he did his best at it while Ennis got dressed. Jack had just changed his shirt and put on his shoes. He checked the time to make sure they had enough time then pulled out his phone to check is messages.

His mom was complaining that Jack hadn't called in a while. Jack texted back, assuring her that things were fine and that he hardly had any time to call. Hopefully she would understand. He put his phone down and got back to cooking.

"Something smells good," Ennis said as he walked into the kitchen.

"And I didn't even take a shower," Jack said with a grin, smiling when he saw that blush on Ennis' face again. He got them both a plate of food then joined Ennis at the table.

"So..." Ennis said after a moment. "What are you gonna do about Ron?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he ate. "I'll have to talk to him," he said. "And hope for the best." Would he really be bummed out if Joe ended up kicking him off the ranch? He'd be out of a job, sure, but there were other things in his life to go for. Like college to make his parents happy.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Jack said. "I'll need all the luck I can get." He felt like he should avoid Ron at all costs from now on, but what would that fix? Ron was a good guy. Jack still wanted to be his friend. Surely that would be permitted.

_As long as Ron accepts the fact that I'm seeing someone else._

They finished their breakfast then headed out to do their chores. They got down rather quickly and took a break for lunch. They ate in the farmhouse and Jack was relieved that he hadn't yet been alone with Ron.

That changed when Jack went out to finish up his truck later.

"Need help?"

Jack turned his head and watched as Ron walked up. He shook his head. "I've almost got it done," he said, stepping away from the truck. "Hopefully I'll be drivin' it around within the next few days."

"Maybe you could take us to a movie one day," Ron suggested. _Smooth._

"About that-"

"I know this room in the theater where we can...y'know..." Ron grinned then winked.

"There's a room?" Jack asked, interested for an entirely different reason. He shook his head. "I can't go to the movies with you."

"Why not?"

So much for avoiding this very conversation. "Because I'm seein' Ennis now."

Ron didn't say anything at all. He just stood there, the same expression on his face: nothing. It was as if he had suddenly turned cold and indifferent and would murder anyone around him like a robot.

"Ron?" Jack asked a bit cautiously.

"Guess I should've seen this comin', huh?" Ron asked. It didn't sound like he was giving in even though he was doing his best to make it appear so. "Did it happen last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you two...?"

"First off, that's highly inappropriate," Jack said. "And, second, it ain't none of your damn business."

"I live here."

"Not in this house."

Ron turned and stalked off to the farmhouse. Jack shook his head then his mood brightened up when he saw Ennis walk over with a glass of lemonade. Jack accepted it and took a long drink.

"What'd Ron want?" Ennis asked, leaning against the truck as Jack got back to work.

"He wanted to stick his nose into our relationship."

"Our relationship?"

Jack paused then leaned back and looked at Ennis. "Ain't that what this is?" he asked. "Unless you don't want-"

"It's fine," Ennis assured him. "Just have to get used to that."

"Be prepared to face the consequences," Jack said as he closed the truck's hood. Ennis pushed away from the car. "He's more than likely gonna say something to Joe."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna defend myself," Jack said then started toward the farmhouse.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Ennis stayed behind Jack as Jack stepped up to the front door of the farmhouse. He lifted his hand to knock, but then hesitated. He had told Ennis he'd defend himself, but he honestly didn't know how he was going to handle this. That is, if Ron _had _said something to Joe. Already knowing that his son and Ennis were gay, how would Joe react to yet another "closet" case? Jack was no longer sure he could do anything right now.

"Jack?" Ennis asked, stepping forward and standing beside Jack, who was just standing there at the door with his hand raised like a complete idiot. "You okay?"

Jack looked at his hand that was raised and held only a few inches from the door. He willed it to go forward and knock, but he just lowered it and looked down. "I think I've changed my mind," he said then looked at Ennis.

"Ain't it a little too late for that?"

Jack gestured forward. "We don't know what's goin' on in there," he said. "We could just be jumping to conclusions and break up some quiet family time."

"But you _know _Ron's gonna say something."

"How can I know that?"

"Just a few minutes ago you were positive-"

"Can't a guy change his mind?"

"Jack."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Joe stood there. Jack looked at him and was frozen in his place, unable to speak. He hadn't been afraid of Joe until now. And only because of the possibility that he might lose this job. He should have been worried about Joe getting upset over Jack and Ron, but that was the furthest thing on his mind.

"The window's open," Joe said, pointing to his right. "We can hear you arguing."

Several curse words ran through Jack's mind right at that moment, but he was smart enough not to say them out loud. "Sorry," he said. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Now, what was Ron gonna tell me that you're so worried about?" Joe asked, crossing his arms. Was he suspicious? Of course. Was he starting to think that Jack was gay and had converted his kid?

"He hasn't said anything?" Jack asked, wondering why Ennis wasn't pitching in and helping him out right now. This was just as much his problem, wasn't it? They should stick together and get through this.

"Depends on what he's gonna say."

Jack _really _didn't want to get into this. He glanced at Ennis for help. "It's...uh..." he started. He scratched the back of his head. "Can I, uh, talk to Ron?"

Joe didn't say anything for a moment and Jack was afraid that he was going to demand that he talk. But, he stepped aside with a nod of his head. "He's upstairs in his room," he said, gesturing them both inside.

Jack relaxed, knowing that the feeling wasn't going to last long. He walked in, followed by Ennis. Jack headed up the stairs, getting away from Joe. Ennis stayed behind. What they would talk about, Jack had no idea. He walked over to Ron's bedroom and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened. And Ron didn't look happy to see him.

"Ron, we need to talk," Jack said.

"No, we don't," Ron said, moving to close the door. Jack's hand shot out, holding the door open. "An apology won't help you."

"Why didn't you say anything to your dad?"

"Why the hell would I say something to my dad?"

"I don't know," Jack said, lowering his hand. "Maybe because of the fact that I started seeing Ennis not long after you got it in your head that we were a thing. I kinda expected some sort of revenge."

"Dad would kick my ass and yours if he found out about us," Ron said. "Whether I'm eighteen or not."

"You don't have much of a future love life then, huh?"

"You don't have to worry about my dad finding out," Ron said. "Now leave."

"What do I tell your dad?" Jack asked. "He knows that there's something you were gonna say that he might be worried about." He could come up with his own lie, but that only ran the risk of Joe going to Ron about it later and Ron would have no idea what he was talking about. Sure, he'd improvise also, but it helped to be warned first.

Ron didn't say anything for a moment and he looked annoyed that he had to help Jack cover. "Tell him it's nothing for him to be worried about," he said. "You could go with the whole, I hate you and don't want to talk to you. Y'know, friendship ruined and all that?"

"Will it be a lie?"

"You tell me."

"Ron-"

"Good luck with Ennis," Ron said then closed the door in Jack's face.

_So this is how a breakup feels like, huh? _Jack didn't want it to feel like a breakup since that meant that things between him and Ron were more serious than they actually were. Then again, to Ron, the relationship _had _been serious. Even if it had just felt like a war between him and Ennis. He was probably mostly just pissed about losing.

Losing? Jack was still thinking of himself as a prize!

Jack turned and headed back down the stairs. Ennis was in the living room with Joe and Carrie. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hoping they weren't talking about anything too dangerous. But since it was only between him and Ron, he really had nothing to worry about.

"Did you talk to Ron?" Joe asked when he spotted Jack.

Jack nodded his head as he stepped into the living room. But not too far. He wasn't planning on extending his visit here tonight. "He, uh, doesn't want to be my friend anymore," he said. He could even hear it in his own voice that he didn't want that to be true.

"How come?"

"I guess it was just something I said," Jack said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'll still try to be there for him, but I don't know if it'll do much good."

"I'll talk to him later," Joe said. Jack wasn't too worried about that talk. He had been assured that Ron wouldn't say anything about him and Jack. Their secret was safe.

Unless Ron had been lying.

"I better get back to workin' on my truck," Jack said. "Talk to ya later." He turned and left before anything else could be said. He walked across the yard and stopped at his truck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the truck and got in the vehicle.

He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, but nothing happened. He sighed then put the key back in his pocket. He smacked the steering wheel as he got out of the truck. He opened the hood and got back to work.

* * *

Ennis talked with Joe and Carrie for a few more minutes then had went out to find out how Jack was doing. Jack was working hard on his truck, obviously needing the distraction. Ennis stood there, silent, wondering how he should ask about Ron and if he even should.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Jack noticed him. "I'm not havin' a good day right now," he said then looked down into his truck's engine.

"What'd Ron say?"

"That he hates me and doesn't want to be my friend," Jack said. He closed the hood then looked at Ennis. "I meant what I said to Joe. I'll still try to be his friend."

Ennis gave a slight nod of understanding. "Will you ever give up on him?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "I've got until I leave," he said. "He can't stay mad at me forever."

Ennis tried not to be jealous, but it was just hard when most of what Jack had to talk about consisted of Ron. "I think you should just leave him alone," he said.

Jack obviously heard something in his voice. He stepped around the truck and walked over to where Ennis was standing. "It's not like I'm gonna force myself into his company," he said. "I won't see or talk to Ron unless the situation makes it happen." He moved a tad closer to Ennis, making Ennis back up against the truck. "I'll leave him alone as long as I have something to do."

"Not very reassuring."

Jack's hand moved up the inside of Ennis' jacket. "Say you want me and I'll never see Ron again," he said.

"You can't compromise after you said you meant what you said to Joe," Ennis said. "Friggin' hypocrite."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep your word," Ennis said. "But do as you said. You won't see or talk to Ron unless he's there and talks to you. Which I don't think'll happen."

"I have to wait for him to talk to me?"

"You're the one that still wants to be friendly with your ex," Ennis said. "You take my compromise or leave it and that'd be the end."

"The end?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Of us?" Ennis just nodded. "But we just got started!"

"Take it or leave it."

"This is what I get for havin' a jealous boyfriend."

"I don't wanna be."

"And that's my fault," Jack said. "Sorry."

"I know," Ennis said then moved around Jack and headed toward the small house. Jack turned and followed after him after Ennis got to the door and went inside.

That night, Jack joined Ennis in bed again without being invited. Ennis certainly wasn't going to complain. As soon as Jack's arms were around him, everything was right in the world.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Ennis both jumped out of bed the next morning when there was a loud knock at their front door. Disoriented, Jack stumbled around for a moment, hearing Ennis leave the bedroom to go answer the door. He nearly lost his balance as his feet got tangled up in the blanket that was now on the floor. He kicked it away then stepped out of the bedroom, hearing Joe and Ennis talking at the door.

"I _have _tried reasoning with her," Joe was saying. "She won't listen to me! Which is why-"

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Ennis said then headed back toward the bedroom, stepping past Jack.

Jack walked over to the window, seeing Joe running toward the farmhouse as fast as he could. He turned away from the window just as Ennis came out of the bedroom, shoes on and pulling on his jacket. "What's goin' on?" Jack asked.

"It's Carrie," Ennis said then left it at that. He opened the door and headed outside into the chilly morning air. Jack stood there for a moment then hurried to his room to grab his shoes.

Shoes on his feet, Jack grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door. He pulled on his jacket as he crossed the yard to the farmhouse. He stopped on the porch when Ron stormed out, brushing past Jack as he walked off the porch. Jack stood on the porch for a moment, looking toward the house then the direction Ron was walking. Which was off the ranch.

Knowing Ennis could deal with whatever Carrie was going through right now, Jack turned and followed after Ron. He quickened his pace to catch up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Ron didn't stop walking. "Far away."

"Why?" Jack asked, but Ron didn't answer. "What the hell is going on?!"

Ron came to a reluctant stop. They had already made it quite a ways away from the farmhouse. "Carrie's not well right now," he said then turned to Jack. "She wants to be with Mom."

"She's gonna kill herself?" Jack asked. This came out of nowhere. He had thought she was getting better with Ennis' help. What had brought this on all of a sudden?

"Better hope Ennis can do something."

"And why are you leaving?"

"Before you start jumping to conclusions," Ron said, stepping toward Jack. "This has _nothing _to do with you or Ennis. I'm just tired of the way things have turned out around here. Carrie's constantly babied. No one gives a crap about how I feel."

Jack got the feeling that that was aimed at him, also. "At least now I don't have to wonder if you just wanted attention," he said, knowing that was kind of low during this time.

"You had no problem with it."

"If you just wanted to use me to get attention, tell me to my face," Jack said. "That way I can stop thinking that there had been something between us."

"I thought anything between us was just in my head."

"Until you practically told me you hated me and slammed the door in my face."

"Do you want things to be okay between us?" Ron asked. "Because the only way that'll be happening is if you dump Ennis and-"

"I'm not being dragged into this again," Jack said. He shook his head then gestured forward. "Go ahead and leave. Things might be better off without you." He turned and started back toward the house without looking back to see what Ron was going to do.

Jack let himself inside the farmhouse. Joe was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Jack didn't have to ask where Ennis was. At least he wasn't hearing shouting. But, Carrie was a quiet person. She probably didn't go around shouting at everyone that often. And if she was trying to kill herself, she wouldn't want anyone interfering. She'd keep it quiet.

Unless the whole family were attention whores.

"How's Carrie?" Jack asked, feeling like he was intruding upon something. He might live here, but it was still none of his business. He had only been here for about a month. Not enough time to become good enough friends with the Aguirres. Especially after everything that had gone on during the last few weeks.

Joe stopped his pacing and just shrugged, hands on hips. He sighed audibly. "Did you see Ron?"

Jack nodded. "He left pretty upset."

"Carrie's in trouble and all he can think about is himself," Joe said irritably.

"What exactly is wrong with Carrie?"

Joe lowered his arms to his sides. "She was fine when she went to bed last night," he said. "This morning I wake up to find her in the bathroom crying, razor in her hand and blood everywhere. I cleaned her up, but..." He trailed off with a shake of his head.

"Ennis will get her through this."

"I hope so," Joe said then turned to Jack. "What'd Ron tell you?"

"Not much," Jack said. "I didn't really wanna stick around for an explanation any longer when I could just come here and find out what's goin' on."

"Things between you two really that rough?"

"You have no idea."

"He probably won't be back here for a while."

Jack was torn between feeling relieved and not liking that possibility. He desired Ennis' company right now. Before he decided to grab the car and go after Ron. Whether or not it did any good, someone had to try. Ron just couldn't abandon his family. It wasn't right.

They both turned when they heard footsteps. Ennis stepped into the kitchen. "She's sleepin'," he said before Joe could ask about Carrie. "She needs help, Joe. Professional help."

"I can't afford it."

"We'll find a way," Jack said. Joe looked at him and nodded his head then walked past Ennis and headed upstairs. Obviously to see how his daughter was doing. "Is she okay?"

"For now," Ennis replied, walking over to the table and sitting down. "But who knows when that grief is gonna hit her again? And next time it'll be worse. All she'd have to do is wait until everyone's out of the house."

"Joe's gonna suggest you stay with her while she gets over this."

"Then I'll be there for her."

Jack nodded his head. Ennis was a lot stronger than Jack could ever be. It was a good thing he had come out here. Otherwise, Jack would have been alone right now and have no idea how to handle Carrie. She'd end up dead for sure.

"Are you really willing to help Carrie get professional help?" Ennis asked.

Jack nodded his head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's not really your responsibility."

"Is it yours?"

Ennis didn't have an answer for that. Jack knew he couldn't say it wasn't his business since Ennis and Carrie were better friends than anyone else on the ranch. But if he said it _was _his business, Jack would just tell him that it was just as much his responsibility because they both lived on the ranch and were already helping out.

"Will Carrie be willing to get help?" Jack asked since that should be the main concern right now. "If she's prepared to kill herself-"

"I'm sure she'll do whatever to get better," Ennis said. "She misses her mom a lot and it gets worse when she finds something that brings back memories. She was cleaning up today and found her mom's diary."

"Oh, so that's why..." Jack trailed off and Ennis nodded. He was silent for a moment. "When your mom died...did anyone try to get help for you?"

Ennis shook his head. "Sometimes I wished someone had," he said. He shrugged. "But over time it got better. I still miss her like hell, but life goes on. You try to find things that'll fill in the holes."

"And you'll help Carrie fill in those holes," Jack said. "Until she sees a doctor for that, of course."

"I don't know what good I can do," Ennis said. "But I'll try."

"Ron's fussing that Carrie is being babied."

"Joe babies them both just as much," Ennis said. "Ron just doesn't see that 'cause he's too self absorbed."

"Glad to know your opinion of me."

"Ron!" Jack turned as Ron walked into the kitchen. "I thought you left."

Ron walked over to the counter and grabbed the keys, holding them up as he looked at Jack. "I can't get too far on foot," he said. He lowered the keys then sent an icy glare at Ennis as he turned and started out.

He should just let him leave, but Jack wasn't going to let Ron treat Ennis that way. He stepped forward and grabbed Ron's arm, turning him back. "Your problem is me," Jack said. "Not Ennis."

Ron pulled out of Jack's grip, stepping away from him. "You're both my problem."

Jack _really _didn't need this drama. "Only because you didn't win," he said. "You know what makes Ennis more desirable? He didn't fight for me. You're just a desperate-"

"What's goin' on here?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen.

_Damn._

"I was just leavin'," Ron said, his eyes never moving away from Jack.

"Not until I find out what y'all were talkin' about," Joe said then looked at Jack. "I live here. Do you really think somethin' can be said that I can't hear?"

Jack looked at Joe. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to put some pieces together."

_Perfect._

"Dad-" Ron started.

"Get your ass upstairs," Joe said, grabbing the keys out of Ron's hand. "I'll talk to you later." Ron looked at Jack then turned and headed upstairs.

Joe looked down at the keys in his hand for a moment then looked back at Jack. "Are you another one?"

_Ouch. _"Ain't that a little brash?" Jack asked. "If you're thinkin' I converted Ron-"

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with you," Joe said. "What I'm concerned about is getting the feeling that you've been runnin' around with my son."

"If it makes you feel better, it's over," Jack said though he didn't have much confidence that he could make Joe feel better about this. It only made it worse that Ron was still a minor. "I never intended-"

"Get out of my house."

"I just-"

_"Out!" _Joe pointed toward the door. "Get to work on your chores."

Jack couldn't really be relieved that he still had the job since it hadn't really been decided what would happen to him. For now, he turned and did as he was told. He heard Ennis following after him. They got to work on their chores, not saying a word to each other.

After a few hours Ennis headed back inside to see how Carrie was doing. At least he was still welcome.

Jack didn't know how much longer he'd be welcome, though.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

A few days went by. Jack did his chores without complaint and didn't come across Ron or Joe the entire time. The only time he saw Ennis was at the end of every day. He always spent his time with Carrie. Jack was left on his own to do the chores around the ranch. And on the scarce moments he _did _see Ron or Joe, he did his best to avoid them. He didn't know what Joe had planned for him and hadn't been asked back into the farmhouse for a talk, but Jack was pretty sure his time here wouldn't end well.

Jack got his truck running one evening after chores. He drove it around the ranch for a few minutes to see how well it ran. The radio and air conditioner needed some work, but he could now take it into town for the mechanic to do that. He wouldn't have to put too much work into it himself anymore. It was finished.

And his way off this ranch if he was no longer welcome.

At least Ennis still had a place here.

Jack pulled out his phone as he climbed into the truck bed and stretched out. He had nothing else to do, so he called his mom. She'd be happy to hear from him. In fact, she answered before the second ring.

"About time you called," she said. "We've been worried-"

"Don't be," Jack told her. He couldn't really tell her things were going fine now, could he? "I'm gettin' by." That was the best he could say. How could he tell her that he was no longer welcome because his boss knew he was running around with his son? What a way to tell his parents that he was coming out of the closet. "How are things there?"

"Busy," his mom said. "Your father's been working two jobs." She paused for a moment. "For your college fund."

College was starting to sound more appealing after the last few days. "Sorry I haven't been the best son," he said. Time to take his own advice and set things right with his parents before it was too late. Living here on the ranch made him aware of how short life really was. And how fragile. "Tell Dad thanks."

Mom was silent for a moment as she processed the meaning behind his words. "Are you considering college?" she asked, hopefulness in her tone.

"Ranch life ain't for me."

"I knew you'd come to your senses!" she said, happily. That mood would quickly change once she learned that he was unhappy and why he was so unhappy. "Your father will be happy to hear this."

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong, dear?" she asked, hearing something in his voice. Now was the time. "Is everything alright there?"

"I've just run into some complications," Jack said, still a bit hesitant to come out and say it. They had done their best to raise him Christian and he was going to bring this up?"Hopefully it ain't nothin' I can't handle."

"Sounds like you don't want to handle it." Leave it up to her to be the all-knowing Mother.

"I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Then just give it to me straight," Mom said. "Your father and I can be out there tonight to pick you up." Her words made him feel guilty since he hadn't gone to see them each time he had been to town.

"This is something I need to handle on my own," Jack said. "Otherwise I won't learn from my mistakes."

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I was caught running around with the boss' son," he said. Silence. "Mom?"

"What?"

_Just get it over with. _"Mom..." Jack started. "I'm gay."

An even longer silence this time. At least she didn't stay silent. "How long has this been going on?"

"Honestly, _I _don't even know," Jack said, not really feeling like he had relieved some burden. He just felt like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "But it's gotten me into a lot of trouble."

"We're coming to get you."

This surprised Jack. "What?"

"If people are putting you through trouble just because of who you are, I won't stand for it," his mom said, surprising him with every single word that came out of her mouth. "We'll come and get you and you won't-"

"I don't want you to come and get me," Jack said, pushing back how quickly she had accepted the fact that he was gay. It showed how much she loved him. That she accepted him just the way he was no matter how he was raised or what she believed in. But would his dad be the same way? "I've got a friend here."

"The boss' son?" Mom asked. "The one that you got in trouble for-"

"There's someone else," Jack said. "He's a really nice guy and he's probably the only one that's keeping the peace around here."

"You've only been there a month and a half."

"A lot can happen in a month and a half."

"Were you tested positive?"

It took a moment for Jack to realize what she was talking about. "We haven't done anything," he said. "And if we did, I'm not stupid enough not to use protection."

"I regret asking."

Jack changed the subject. "I _do _want to leave," he assured her. "But not right now. I have to see this through to the end and he's only here until the Fall."

"Exchange numbers," Mom said. "It's not like you live in the past. You can keep in contact without being with each other."

"That's the thing," Jack said, feeling a bit embarrassed for telling his mom this. "I don't want to be without him. Even if he's still on the ranch, when he's not around me...I feel empty."

"Oh, my good Lord," Mom said, sounding faint. "My baby's in love."

"I wasn't going that far."

"But you can't deny you have strong feelings for this boy," she said. "I know enough to know that you love him. Whether you admit it to yourself or not. A mother knows these things."

"We haven't really made anything official," Jack said. Would that trip into town count as a date? What about those nights they had been in the same bed?

They hadn't even kissed yet! How could his mom tell him that he was in love?

"The longer you stay on that ranch, I know nothing between you two will become official," she said. "Just come home and live the life you want to. Not the life you're expected to live in order to get along with people."

"I'll think about it," Jack said. "Tell Dad hi for me. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey," she said then hung up.

Jack put the phone away and just sat there for a moment. He turned his head and watched the sunset. He looked forward when he heard footsteps. Ennis walked up and propped his arms on the truck.

"How's Carrie?" Jack asked. Now that his mom had the idea that he was in love, he couldn't look at Ennis the same way. The way he saw Ennis now, it was somehow...better.

"Joe's taking her to see a doctor in the morning," Ennis said. "Ron's going with them." Which meant that they would be on the ranch all by themselves. "Joe asked me to go. I told 'im I'd think about it." That ruined the moment quickly.

"You should go," Jack said, feeling like an idiot for suggesting it. "Might make Carrie feel good."

"You're probably right," Ennis said then fell silent for a moment. "How's your day been?"

"Quiet," Jack said. "Has Joe said anything about me?"

"He's fussed at Ron quite a few times over the last few days," Ennis replied. "Starting to sound like Joe's blamin' Ron for everything. He won't even talk about you."

"I view that as a bad thing."

"Then why don't you just leave?" Ennis asked. "You could probably find a better job in town. A job that won't put you through the hell Joe's puttin' you through."

"I took this job to get out of the house," Jack said. "If I quit and move back into town, I'll be right back under my parent's roof." But would that be so bad now? He wouldn't have to live there for much longer. He'd get out of the house once he went to college. He'd get a job when he didn't have classes and maybe eventually get a place of his own off campus while he still went to college. It was certainly a plan to think about.

But how could he think of a future without Ennis now?

"Probably better than bein' shunned here."

"Maybe," Jack said. "But you don't live in town."

Ennis looked away from him. Jack climbed out of the truck and dropped down to the ground beside Ennis. "I'm not stickin' this out because of the job," Jack said. "Screw the job, for all I care. Minus the job and the people I work for, I got a good life here."

"In a crappy house that has no bathroom and a tub in the kitchen?" Ennis asked, turning toward Jack, one arm still propped on the truck.

"I look past all that," Jack said. "Every single night as I lay down to sleep with you in my arms...it makes everything I go through worth it."

"You have the luxury of leavin', I don't," Ennis said. "Take it so you don't have to go through this crap anymore."

"You'll still be in it though."

"I'm needed here."

"Until Carrie's admitted into a hospital."

"Jack-"

"I'm not goin' anywhere without you," Jack said. "Deal with it."

"You're putting yourself through hell."

"I don't care," Jack said then turned and headed inside. It was starting to get dark.

* * *

Jack was in his own bed that night. He hadn't heard Ennis come in. He was obviously spending a bit more time with Carrie. Probably assuring her that things were going to get better. She would believe him because Ennis just had that way about him that would make anyone believe what he had to say.

Or maybe that was just Jack.

He rolled over to get to sleep, slowly drifting off. He didn't stir when he heard the door open and close. He opened his eyes when he felt a body against his a few minutes later. An arm came around him, holding him close. Jack could feel his breath against his ear.

"I deal with it," Ennis whispered in his ear. "Just don't go anywhere anytime soon, okay?"

Jack rolled over onto his back. Even in the dark he could still make out enough to meet Ennis' eyes. Jack raised his hand and gently stroked Ennis' cheek. Ennis hesitated a moment then lowered his head and caught Jack's lips with his own.

Jack returned the kiss, rolling them over so his body covered Ennis'. As they moved together in the dark, Jack knew that his mom was right. He wouldn't exactly admit that it was love, but he cared deeply for this other man.

A little piece of heaven in a place of hell.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Ennis woke up the next morning to an empty bed. At first, he was just thinking that climbing into Jack's bed last night hadn't really happened. That last night had been nothing more than a dream. But he could still smell Jack on the pillow and when he opened his eyes and glanced around the dimly lit room, he saw that he was in Jack's room. Last night still felt dreamlike, but it was easy to accept it as reality.

He rolled out of bed, shivering as the morning chill hit him. He stepped out of the room, hearing Jack in the kitchen. He walked across to his bedroom and changed then walked out and into the kitchen. Jack was cooking breakfast and it smelled real good. Ennis took a seat at the table. Jack glanced at him once with a small smile and even that small look made Ennis' heart pound like wild.

"Joe came over a few minutes ago," Jack said, bringing two plates over to the table. He wasn't an ace at cooking, so he just stuck with one recipe most of the time. Ennis, on the other hand, sometimes had a habit of experimenting with food. It didn't always turn out good, but he ate it anyway. He was taught never to waste food. "So you _are _going with Carrie?"

Ennis nodded his head as he pulled his plate over to him. "I talked to them last night," he said. "I was gonna say somethin' to you, but then..." He trailed off, not looking at Jack.

Jack poured them some coffee. "I hope today goes smoothly for you," he said, bringing the coffee over and sitting down.

Ennis took a few bites of his food in silence for a moment then looked at Jack. "Joe didn't say anything, y'know, 'bout you and Ron?" he asked since that had really been a major issue with the Aguirres the last few days.

Jack took a drink of his coffee, clearly stalling. He stared down into the mug for a moment then nodded his head. "I move back to town at the end of the month," he said then looked at Ennis.

Ennis didn't really know how to handle this. On the one hand, leaving the ranch would be good for Jack. On another, he and Jack wouldn't be living together anymore. And Ennis knew he would miss Jack sleeping beside him. The nights they stayed in their own beds was hard enough, even though he wouldn't show it. He was already feeling an emptiness inside him opening up. He told himself to keep up a brave front though. If Jack argued this, he'd only get in bigger trouble.

"It's not like I'll be movin' to another country," Jack said, obviously sensing something in Ennis' mood. "We can still call each other every day. And when you're in town, we can get together."

"Then I'm leavin' at the end of August," Ennis said. The end of this month was already just a few days away. Which only gave them one more month. One month where they wouldn't even be able to see each other. He knew he couldn't back out of college, but he wanted more time with Jack.

"There's still phone calls and e-mails."

"You don't think you're bein' too...hopeful?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his food. "I _want _to be hopeful," he said, picking at his food. "I mean, we've got a good thing goin' here. My mom wants me to be happy-"

"What'd you say to your mom?"

Jack didn't say anything for a moment then shifted in his seat as he looked at Ennis. "I told her I got in trouble for runnin' around with Ron," he said. "I told her I had a friend. She went off sayin' I was in love..." His eyes were drifting away from Ennis as he trailed off. Neither of them were doing a lot of eating right now. The food was already cold.

Ennis wasn't sure if he was ready for this conversation. After all, he and Jack had only known each other for a short time. If they went out together anywhere, it probably wouldn't even appear to others that they were a couple. It was too early in the relationship for this kind of conversation.

Yet he couldn't ignore the pains in his chest whenever he wasn't around Jack. The way he had felt whenever he saw Jack with Ron. The urge to win what was his. He wouldn't put a label on anything he felt because he was just too scared to admit to anything. Because he'd screw something up and it'd be over. Just like the relationship he had with his siblings. Hell, even the relationship he had with his dad. His life had gone to hell ever since Mom died. Had he just given up?

"Ennis?"

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door. Ennis got to his feet and went to answer it. It was Joe letting him know that they were going. Carrie was already crying in the car. Ennis said a quick goodbye to Jack then grabbed his jacket and headed out after Joe.

* * *

Jack sat there and watched as Ennis walked out the door, feeling as if he had just gotten stabbed in the heart and left here to die. He knew it hadn't been meant for him to feel this way. Saying so much about that conversation with his mom had probably been a bad idea. But, it had just come out. He had a hard time holding his tongue with some things around Ennis. He just felt comfortable enough to talk to him about anything.

Then why was it so freaking hard to talk about feelings?

He got up and put the dishes in the sink, dumping the food in the trash. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the house. He could probably get away with doing no chores, but he might as well make a good impression on his way. There were only a few more days left. A few more nights where he could be held in Ennis' arms. Feel his touch. Moving back into town would feel as if he _had _moved to another country.

He put out some hay for the horses and just stood there leaning against the fence, his mind elsewhere. He was just playing through the last few moments of that conversation with Ennis. Part of him was wishing he had handled it differently. The other part of him wished he had just kept his damn mouth shut. He wouldn't be feeling like this if he hadn't added that last part.

Was he in love? He had pushed it aside ever since his mom had brought it up. How was he supposed to know what love felt like anyway? Was it that warm, fuzzy feeling he felt when he thought about Ennis? His pounding heart whenever he felt Ennis' touch? That feeling of emptiness when they were apart?

"Damn it," he muttered with a shake of his head. The horse perked its ears and looked at him. He sighed. "Cupid went and shot me, didn't he?" The horse just went back to eating. "I don't care about your love life either." He turned and walked away as if having a one-sided conversation with a horse wasn't weird at all.

* * *

The trip into town consisted mostly of Carrie sobbing. She was putting up such a fit that Ennis was starting to regret volunteering to come along. She seemed to sense the distance, so no longer cried in his arms. She scooted away from him as far as the car would allow and then continued to complain. Most of her screams were aimed at Joe and Ron, but she managed to get in a few digs about Ennis. When they got into town, Ennis had a headache. And by the time they got to their destination, he stayed in the car alone for about twenty minutes.

He couldn't remember ever going through so much stress. He thought back to the moments right after his mom's death. He had never acted like Carrie and was glad he hadn't. That would have gotten him locked up in some hospital for sure and he wouldn't be here right now. Well, in his current predicament being locked up in some crazy house was preferable, but his thoughts were on Jack. He was grateful for the family he did have because they were saints compared to the Aguirres.

He wanted to go back to the ranch right now. He wanted to be in Jack's arms and push this trip far into the back of his mind where it would be irretrievable. His friendship with Carrie had gone down the drain. And not because of him. She had brought this upon herself. He wasn't going to start thinking she deserved all this since she didn't, but he wasn't going to deal with it anymore. He just closed his eyes and imagined Jack's arms around him.

But, of course, the only thing that came to mind was: _She went off sayin' I was in love..._

Ennis hadn't said a word after Jack had said that. Jack had elapsed into silence, was he supposed to have said something? Of course. On purpose or not, it was an opening for a conversation that Jack probably wanted to talk about. Ennis was just too much of an ass to man up and talk.

He got out of the car and headed inside. Ron was in the waiting room. Joe was obviously talking to the doctor with Carrie. Ennis sat down, away from Ron, and grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it. He didn't look up when Ron came over and sat down beside him. He already knew this wasn't going to go well.

"It was my idea," Ron said, his voice low so only Ennis could hear.

Ennis lowered the magazine, but didn't look at Ron. He didn't say a word and kept his eyes on the article that he had been reading. Encouraging Ron was always a bad idea, no matter what it was about. And it was most certainly going to be about Jack right now. Ennis was tempted to remind Ron that he should be thinking of something else. Like the fact that his sister was being hospitalized right now.

"I suggested today," Ron went on, not even bothered by the fact that Ennis wasn't participating. "Dad argued and said to wait. Can you really believe that? He was the one pissed that Jack and I were screwin' around and he wants Jack around for a few more days."

Ennis tried to focus on the article. It was a medical article, so most of the words didn't make any sense, but he wanted to find it more interesting so he wouldn't have to listen to Ron. It was difficult. Especially around _integumentary, _whatever the hell _that _was. He stopped reading and looked at Ron. "Are you done?"

"What?"

"Don't put me in the middle," Ennis said, putting the magazine away. "I don't care if I _am _the problem between you and Jack. I just don't want to hear about it." He stood and moved to another part of the room.

"Why are you even here?" Ron asked, speaking to Ennis from across the room. Keeping it between them was obviously not an option now. A few other people glanced up, but went back to what they were doing. "You acted like you wanted to come last night, yet on the trip here you just didn't give a-"

"Screw you," Ennis said as he got to his feet and walked out of the waiting room. He had gotten tired of Ron a long time ago, but now he was just tired of all the Aguirre's drama. It was never ending in this family.

He left the hospital and got a taxi back to the ranch.

* * *

Jack was eating lunch on a stump outside when the taxi pulled up to the front of the farmhouse. He didn't move as Ennis got out and the taxi left. Once the taxi was out of sight, Jack grabbed his beer and sandwich and stood, dusting himself off. Ennis was already walking his way, though it was clear he was too distracted to even notice Jack.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked. Ennis stopped and looked at him. Something was _really _bothering Ennis. "You okay?"

"Just had a stressful day," Ennis said, walking over when Jack held his beer out. He took it and finished it off. Jack didn't say a thing when Ennis threw the bottle as hard as he could. It shattered against the barn wall. "The only one that didn't give me trouble was Joe. And that was because he didn't say a word to me the entire time we were gone."

"What the hell happened?"

Ennis gave him a rundown of that morning's events. Ending with, "They can all go to hell for all I care."

"That's not the caring cowboy I know," Jack said, trying to make light of the situation. He wanted to make Ennis feel better, but didn't really know how.

Ennis sat down on the stump, Jack's attempt not making him feel any better. "I shouldn't have gone," he said. "The entire time I was wishin' you were with me."

Jack sat down on the other stump, reaching out and placing his hand on Ennis' knee. Ennis clamped his hand on Jack's. "Will you be okay when I leave?" he asked.

"Did you mean you wouldn't go anywhere without me?" Ennis asked, staring down at their hands.

"Of course I meant it," Jack said. "But they're not kickin' you off the ranch-"

"Take me with you when you leave," Ennis said, looking at Jack. The events of that morning were really weighing on him. Jack could see it in his eyes. "I ain't stayin' here without you."

"But your dad-"

"Screw him," Ennis said. "I want you."

Why the hell was he arguing this? Jack nodded his head. "Joe will just have to find himself someone else to help him out," he said. Just a few more days wasn't soon enough to get out of here. But, his parents wouldn't be ready for him to come home until then. He would probably have to call them again before he just showed up there with Ennis.

Ennis nodded and Jack just couldn't help himself. He dropped his sandwich then put his arms around Ennis. Ennis leaned against him, his fingers digging into Jack's arm. After a few minutes Ennis relaxed, but Jack didn't want to let him go.

"Jack."

Jack pulled back and their eyes met. Ennis didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed Jack. Heart skipping a beat, Jack kissed him back.

Chores were forgotten as Jack took Ennis by the hand and led him into the house.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Ron was back at the ranch later that evening. Jack was sitting on the tailgate of his truck, thinking about the day he had spent with Ennis. Jack was going to call his parents first thing in the morning, but he had decided to take the news to Joe this evening. But Joe hadn't come home. And Jack was debating whether or not he really needed to go over there and talk to Ron. It'd probably be simpler to call Joe, but he either wouldn't answer or just hang up. After all, he had Carrie to worry about. And he was obviously reluctant about leaving her alone.

He looked at the house. Ennis was inside probably watching TV and eating. Unless he was on the phone with his dad to let him know what was going on. His dad wouldn't be happy about Ennis leaving before his time on the ranch was up. Especially with the fact that his dad had sent Ennis here to "fix" him. Instead, he'd find out that his son had found the guy of his dreams on the ranch that was supposed to turn him from being gay. Hopefully it wouldn't make the relationship between Ennis and his dad even more strained.

Jack was a bit excited that he'd be living with Ennis somewhere off the ranch. Even if it'd be with his parents. It was just a month. They'd both go to college after that. He didn't know what college Ennis would be going to and asking would make Ennis think that Jack would do all he could to get into that college. Was it too late to get accepted into any college? He didn't know. For all he knew, his parents had already done the work and some acceptance was waiting for him at home right now. He really expected them to do something like that whether or not he went home to find the acceptance letter. They'd always be prepared.

He hopped off the tailgate and started toward the farmhouse. Ennis would certainly argue if he knew Jack was going over there with the knowledge that Ron was alone. Talking to Ron about this didn't even make any sense. He needed to see Joe. He walked up the steps to the porch then stopped at the door and knocked. It was a few minutes before the door opened and Ron stood there.

"Dad'll be back in the mornin'," Ron said, sounding like that was the end of the conversation even though he made no move to close the door.

"How's Carrie doing?" Jack asked, feeling a bit awkward standing there.

"How do you think?"

"I didn't mean-"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to Joe," Jack said then gestured forward at Ron. "But I'm only stuck with you."

"It can't wait until tomorrow?"

"It could..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Honestly," Jack said. "I have no friggin' clue. I know I need to talk to Joe, but yet I'm standing here like an idiot."

"Does Ennis know you're here?"

Jack was treading on thin ice right now. "If he does, he thinks I'm talkin' to Joe," he said. "As soon as I go back over there, he'll ask..." He trailed off when Ron opened the door a bit wider and gestured Jack inside. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Dad gave me a number to call just in case," Ron explained. "Not everything has to be-"

"Where's the number?" Jack asked, walking past Ron as he stepped inside the house. After what happened, it felt a bit weird to be around Ron, but it seemed like Ron had gotten over it. Unless it was just a trick to win Jack over once again. He needed to be careful while he was here. Despite everything, he knew he could get led astray.

"In the kitchen," Ron said, closing the door. Jack headed into the kitchen and found the number on the fridge. He pulled out his phone to dial it. "What'd you want to talk to my dad about?"

Jack looked over his shoulder as Ron walked into the kitchen. He hopped up onto the counter next to Jack. "About me leavin' at the end of the month," he said. Why was Ron acting as if things were hunky dory between them? He was supposed to hate Jack.

Alone in the farmhouse with Joe miles and miles away probably had something to do with it. Plus the knowledge that Jack had given him: Ennis thought Joe was here.

Jack had gotten himself in trouble. Again.

"You're probably pretty down about that," Ron said. "Havin' to leave Ennis and all..." He trailed off and Jack got the feeling that he had plans to move in on Ennis when Jack was gone. He would very much like to see Ron's reaction to finding out that Ennis was going with him, but saying anything to him would only make things worse and Jack didn't want to deal with Ron.

"Yeah," Jack said, looking down at his phone. He checked the number on the fridge again to make sure that he had gotten it right.

"It was my idea, kickin' you off the ranch," Ron said. "Ultimate revenge. Movin' you away from your precious boyfriend." He grinned. "Givin' me the chance to do whatever-"

"He's leavin' too, you ass," Jack said, lowering the phone and looking at Ron. "And even if he wasn't, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere with him. We're two different people, Ron. You can't work us the same way."

"Can I still work you?"

"If I let you," Jack said, saving the number in his contacts. He wasn't going to make the call here. He needed to get out of here before he allowed something to happen.

Then why wasn't he moving?

"Are you letting me?"

"Ron..."

Ron hopped off the counter, turning Jack and pushing him up against the fridge. "Losing was almost worth it," he said, stepping closer to Jack. "Your forbidden fruit now. Much more desirable." He moved forward-

Jack quickly moved out of the way, stepping away from Ron. "This isn't going to happen," he said, gesturing to himself and Ron. "We're through. You're supposed to hate me."

"How can I hate something I want so much?"

"Find someone else."

"But I want-"

"I'm in love with Ennis," Jack said. "You can fuss on and on, but it won't change anything. And it sure as hell won't get me in bed with you."

"Excuse me?"

They both jumped at the sound of Joe's voice. Ron started to ask what he was doing here, but Joe just pointed toward the stairs, letting him know where he wanted Ron to go. Ron would have a stern talking to later.

"Thought you were stayin' with Carrie," Jack said.

"Doctors are takin' care of her," Joe said. "What the hell are you doin' back in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you-"

"I wasn't here."

"Yeah, I know-"

"And you _still _came inside?"

"Ron said-"

"I don't want you anywhere near Ron."

Jack nodded his head. "That _will _be followed," he said. "I need to talk to you about the end of the month-"

"Should kick you out now," Joe said, hands on hips. He sighed. "But I'm gonna need the extra help around the ranch for the next few days until I can get things runnin' smoothly."

"I just want to let it be known that Ennis-"

"Take your faggot bitch boyfriend with you when you-"

Joe didn't finish because Jack lashed out and punched him, knocking the older man to the floor. Jack stood there for a moment then quickly left, rubbing his injured fist. He made it inside the small house and quickly shut the door.

"So, what'd Joe say?"

Jack didn't turn away from the door. " 'Take your faggot bitch boyfriend with you,' " he quoted then looked at Ennis. "Defendin' you probably got me screwed over even more."

Ennis stood up and walked over to Jack, who turned and leaned heavily against the door. He took Jack's hand which was already bruising. There was some of Joe's blood on his knuckles. He looked at Jack. "You just like gettin' in trouble," he said.

"I don't do it on purpose," Jack said, lowering his hand when Ennis released it. "It's really Ron's fault. He's still got it in his head that there's something between us. If Joe hadn't showed up-"

"What do you mean, if Joe hadn't showed up?"

_Uh oh. _"Ron was there alone," Jack said, his eyes never leaving Ennis'. "Nothing was going to happen."

"Ron would have got you to do something."

"You don't have that much faith in me."

"Jack-"

"If you really think I'm gonna try somethin' with Ron every single freaking time I talk to him-"

"I trust you."

"Do you?"

Ennis was silent for a moment. "Just give me time."

Jack pushed away from the door and walked away from Ennis. He washed his hand off at the sink then walked over to the couch and sat down. Ennis hadn't moved from the door.

After a moment, Ennis walked over and sat down beside him. "Who do you want, Jack?"

Jack looked at him. "You know-"

"I _do _believe you want me," Ennis said. "But I'm not the only one in your sights."

"Me and Ron are done for."

"Prove it."

Jack sat up a bit then grabbed Ennis and kissed him, pulling him with him as he laid back on the couch. Ennis returned the kiss, making Jack's heart pound against his chest.

The moment was ruined when Ennis broke the kiss and pulled back. "Jack-"

"I love you," Jack said. "I only want to be with you."

Ennis was convinced.

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Jack and Ennis woke up the next morning curled up on the couch. A bit uncomfortable, but it was one of the best mornings Jack had spent here. Jack didn't say anything when Ennis lifted his head, looking a bit disoriented. He looked at Jack then pushed himself up and sat up on the couch. Jack sat up, noticing the sun shining in through the window. They had been allowed to sleep in. Which made the morning better despite the fact that they always had to get themselves up in the morning.

"Crap," Jack muttered, climbing over the back of the couch. He hurried to his bedroom and got dressed, knowing he was going to be in even bigger trouble with Joe now. He needed the help on the ranch and Jack and Ennis had slept most of the morning away. He checked the time and saw that it was already past eight. He cursed under his breath once again.

When he was dressed, he walked out of his bedroom to find that Ennis had gotten ready for the day, also. They grabbed something quick to eat on the way then headed outside.

Jack came to an abrupt halt when he saw his truck. It looked exactly like one of those stripped cars on the side of the road. He stepped toward what was left of his truck, unable to say a word. He just stared at it open mouthed. Ennis was standing behind him, not saying anything and probably nearly as shocked as Jack was.

"Dad took the parts into town," Ron said, carrying a bale of hay by. "Money to keep the ranch going." He continued on by, looking rather smug. Jack wanted to smack that look off his face.

"Jack," Ennis said a bit quietly, walking up beside him. He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack shrugged him off then stepped away from the truck. He stood there for a moment, hands on hips, then turned back to the truck. "This is a hate crime," he said.

"Jack-"

"I can sue him for this!"

"You're just gonna make things worse."

Jack lowered his hands then turned to Ennis. "So you think I should just forget that this even happened?" he asked. "You know how much time I put into that truck? That money came out of my own pocket!"

"And that money came from Joe Aguirre."

"But I earned it!"

"I'm not sayin' what they did was right," Ennis said, his tone meant to calm Jack down. He walked over to Jack, standing in front of him so Jack didn't have a good view of his truck. "They're just doin' it to provoke you. And they'll end up winning in the end."

"You don't know that."

"Just forget about it, okay?"

Jack wanted to rant and vent his anger out on somebody, but the only person within reach was Ennis. He could always go looking for Ron, but that would just get him in more trouble. When Joe got home, he would definitely get a piece of Jack's mind. And it'd be worth it if they got kicked off the ranch tonight. He was really tired of this place and wanted nothing more than to go home. It was childish to want to run home to his mom, but at least it would get him off the ranch.

"I need a moment," Jack said then headed back inside the house. Ennis probably thought he was fuming about the truck, but he was just going to make a call. To let his parents know that they'd be there earlier than expected.

He wasn't living on this ranch another day.

* * *

Leaving the ranch that afternoon was a bit rushed. Ennis had gotten everything packed and when he went outside to join Jack, he was surprised to find Jack's parents there. Arguing with Joe. Jack was standing by the car, staying out of the argument. Ennis walked over to Jack, going unnoticed by the others. Jack put his things in the car without a word.

"I mentioned the truck to my folks," Jack said quietly to Ennis' unspoken question. "They're chewin' him out for it." He closed the trunk then looked over to where his parents were arguing with Joe _and _Ron. "You were right. I shouldn't have said anything. Just delayin' us gettin' the hell out of here."

Ennis slipped his hands into his pockets then looked at the others. They were arguing pretty loudly, but Ennis wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said. He took no glory in being right about this. That truck had meant a lot to Jack because he had put his own time and effort into it. And Joe had destroyed it just because of who Jack was. It probably had nothing to do with running around with Ron. Joe Aguirre was just homophobic. It wouldn't be surprising if he kicked his son out of the house some day very soon. As soon as he got help for the ranch, that would definitely happen.

"I should say something," Jack said, more to himself than Ennis. His eyes were on his parents. "They shouldn't go through this much trouble because of me."

Ennis looked at Jack. "Then say something."

Jack looked at Ennis then walked around the car and over to the others. Ennis got into the back seat of the car, hoping this wouldn't take long. He might have gotten comfortable here at the ranch, but that had only been because of Jack's company. Always. He _really _wanted to leave. Would he still feel that way even if Jack hadn't been leaving? Probably not.

After a few minutes, the argument was over and Jack and his parents got into the car and drove off. There was a bit more bickering over the truck before introductions were made. It'd probably take a while for Jack's dad to warm up to Ennis, but Jack's mom liked him immediately. Ennis felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but having Jack there made him feel better. By the time they got to town, he already felt like part of the family. Jack looked a lot happier off the ranch.

They arrived at the Twists' house a little after one in the afternoon. Ennis and Jack grabbed their things out of the trunk then followed Jack's parents inside. Jack took their things upstairs while Ennis got a tour of the house from Jack's mom. Jack's dad had left to go to work.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said after a few minutes. "I'm happy to have you here and all, it's just a little unexpected. And a little hurtful. Of course, I haven't talked to Jack all that often since he started working on that ranch, but all I've heard about you is that you were a friend. Nothing more."

"But you figured out how close we were real fast," Ennis said.

"I know my son, that's why," she said with a bit of a smile. "I'm glad he's found someone. And I'm sure we'll get to know you more during the month you're here."

Ennis nodded his head then continued following her through the house. He wasn't really looking forward to going to college now. Who knew when he'd see Jack again? There were breaks to see each other and as Jack had said they could e-mail and call each other whenever, but being with someone almost every single day the last couple of months made him want to never leave Jack for any amount of time. But, college was still happening no matter what. He didn't need to make a bigger rift between him and his dad by dropping out.

After the tour, Ennis headed upstairs. Jack's mom went to the kitchen to get lunch ready. It didn't take long for Ennis to find his room. There were only three bedrooms upstairs. There wasn't much to the room. The bed was just a mattress on the floor. Instead of a dresser there was a trunk. He started unpacking and when he walked into the bathroom, he saw that the bathroom was also connected to Jack's room. Convenient. But Ennis knew they wouldn't get up to anything in Jack's parents' house.

Ennis put his empty bag in the closet then hung his jacket up in the closet also. He grabbed his phone, prepared to call his dad to let him know what was going on, but was saved from that when Jack poked his head in.

"Everything going okay?"

Ennis put his phone in his pocket as he turned to Jack with a nod of his head. "Great house ya got here," he said.

Jack grinned. "Better than the shack?"

"An outhouse would be better than that house," Ennis said even though the small house at the ranch hadn't been _that _bad. It was the only place on the ranch that didn't hold bad memories. He was grateful for that.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Lunch is ready if you're hungry," he said then left. Ennis heard him heading down the stairs.

Ennis walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs, looking forward to his month here and hoped time wouldn't go by too fast.

* * *

Jack was downstairs later that night on the computer. The internet connection wasn't the best, but at least they had something. He was checking up on colleges nearby. Earlier that evening, his parents gave him the news that they _had _sent information to some colleges. He had gotten accepted by only one. The state university. A three or four hour drive from here. It was the closest he was going to get to his parents. But where was Ennis going? They had talked about college during supper, but Ennis hadn't given away where he would be going. It seemed like the sort of thing his mom would ask, but she didn't. If Jack wanted to know, he'd have to ask Ennis himself.

He turned off the computer, knowing looking at colleges was pointless at this point since he was already accepted. He got to his feet and headed upstairs, taking his glass of chocolate milk he had fixed earlier with him. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He turned on his lamp on his nightstand then got into bed, looking around.

Most of everything had been taken down and put into boxes when he had been getting ready to go to the ranch. He had been expecting to work on the ranch a bit longer than expected and once that was over he had been planning on moving out of his parents' house anyway. It was time for him to be on his own.

He looked toward the bathroom when he heard the shower running. The door on his side was open a crack and now his thoughts were consumed by Ennis and it had nothing to do with college. They couldn't screw around here like they could at the ranch, but Jack was still hoping to get in Ennis' bed tonight. Their first night together off the ranch. It should be special.

Jack turned off his lamp when he heard the shower turn off. He set his glass down then slowly got to his feet and made his way over to the door. By the time he peeked through the crack of the door, Ennis was in a towel and walking into his own room, turning the light off in the bathroom on the way. Jack waited there a few minutes then pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom and into Ennis' room.

Ennis was already in bed with the light off. The only light was the street light outside shining in through the window. Jack walked over to the bed, not even trying to be quiet. Ennis lifted his head and looked at him and didn't say anything when Jack climbed into bed beside him. Ennis rolled over to face him and Jack smiled as Ennis' arms encircled him. It reminded him of their first night together even though Jack had been drunk and couldn't remember most of it. He was glad it hadn't just been a one night thing.

"You know," Ennis said into the quiet before Jack could drift off to sleep. "I have something to tell you."

"You hate my parents?" Jack asked though wasn't too serious about it. His dad was still getting used to the idea, but he had warmed up to Ennis a bit more earlier this evening.

"No," Ennis said, his lips grazing over Jack's cheek. "I love you."

Hearing that made Jack's heart skip a beat. "Good," he said. He put one arm around Ennis' neck and kissed him.

And tried hard not to think about being apart from him at the end of the month.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Ennis slept late the next morning. He woke up to find Jack gone. Jack mentioned at supper the day before that he was going to get a temporary job where his dad worked for the month. A way to pay his parents back for thinking ahead and getting things ready for college, but all Ennis really wanted to do was spend time with Jack the entire time and not worry about a job or anything else. Who knew when they'd actually get to see each other again? Thanksgiving? Christmas? Too bad they weren't going to the same college.

He was a bit surprised Jack hadn't asked him about which college he was going to. What would Jack think when Ennis told him that he was going out of state for college because he wanted a brand new start for his life? It wasn't because he wanted to get away from his family since they weren't all that bad, but that _was _part of it. And only because they just couldn't accept who he really was. At least he had found a place with Jack's family, which was good. He'd always be welcome here.

He got out of bed and got dressed then looked at his phone when it started ringing. It was his dad. He was a bit hesitant about answering it. Would Joe have called him to let him know what happened? That seemed like the sort of thing Joe would do. Leaving and getting off the ranch should have been the end of it though. He wasn't expecting to ever see any of the Aguirres again. Well, maybe Carrie one day when she was better, but he could care less about Joe and Ron. If Joe _had _called his dad, Ennis would have to tell him about Jack. And since his dad had sent him here to "fix" him, he'd get disowned for sure.

With a grumble and a sigh, Ennis grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hey, Dad," he said, sitting down on the bed and pulling on his boots. "I was thinkin' about callin' you."

"Joe got to me first," his dad said. Ennis couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. This conversation probably would have turned out better face to face. "He called about an hour ago."

"Oh," Ennis said, not sure what to say. "What'd he say?"

"He told me about Carrie and a few other unimportant things 'bout the ranch," his dad said. It was obvious that he hadn't really cared about hearing those things. Which meant that the 'few other unimportant things' had nothing to do with Jack or Ennis. "Then he told me you left the ranch. What the hell?"

"I can explain."

"You better."

Ennis _really _didn't want to do this over the phone, but since his dad lived a few hours from here, it was the only thing he was going to get. "The job was becomin' stressful, so I left," he said since Jack really wasn't his reason for leaving. Jack had just been his only way off the ranch. "Leavin' was better for me."

"So it was just the job?" his dad asked. Clearly Joe had given him some other information about why Ennis had left. "It wasn't because of some guy-"

"There _is _a guy," Ennis said, hoping an argument wouldn't happen. "But he's _not _why I left the ranch. If Joe told you-"

"Joe told me you're screwin' around with the guy that perverted his son," his dad said. "I sent you there-"

"There's nothing wrong with me, you can't cure it," Ennis said, unable to stop himself. He was just tired of it and knew he should have stood up for himself before he was sent out here. "And Joe's son pretty much perverted him, but that's a different matter. If you can't accept me-"

"I just want what's best for you."

"Then let me live my own life, Dad," Ennis said. "I can't be who you want me to be. _This _is me."

There was silence for a long time and Ennis was surprised his dad hadn't just hung up on him. "What's his name?" his dad finally asked.

Ennis was taken aback for a moment. "Jack Twist."

"Twist. Figures," his dad murmured, not giving Ennis time to ask what he meant about that. "Is he, um...a nice guy?" He wasn't accepting it, that was clear. It sounded like he was doing his best to mend the rift between them.

"Yes," Ennis said, not wanting to make this too awkward for his dad. It was uncomfortable for him, too. "I'd really like it if you could meet 'im one day." Should he have said that? Too late to go back now.

"Yeah," his dad said, sounding like he wouldn't like that at all. "Just...don't do anything stupid."

"I know."

"Ennis," his dad said, more hesitant this time. "You know I love you, right? Even if you...uh..."

"Thanks, Dad," Ennis said. "Sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to."

"Part of me's been tryin' to convince myself that I always knew nothin' would change," his dad said. "Never would have thought you'd meet someone." He sighed. "Guess I just have to accept it."

Things would always be strained between them. That would never change. At least his dad was trying to make the effort of accepting Ennis the way he was. Maybe one day things would be better. Ennis would be looking forward to that day.

"I better go," his dad said. "Got a busy day ahead. Bye."

"Bye," Ennis said then hung up and lowered the phone. He got to his feet and left the room, heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Jack was home for lunch around two and tired as hell. His dad worked at a construction site and Jack already knew that that wasn't what he wanted to do. Even for a month. He would have to find an easier job and ignore the fact that his mom kept saying for him to not worry about paying them back. It still felt like something he should do.

He looked over at Ennis, who was sitting in the living room watching TV. One reason for him to listen to his mom and not worry about getting a job. He'd be able to spend more time with Ennis that way. Something they both wanted in the brief time that they had left together. He hated thinking of it that way, but it was the truth. A long distance relationship didn't really appeal to Jack, but he would tough it out for Ennis.

"Eat," his mom said, breaking Jack out of his thoughts. "Your father's expectin' you back there at three."

Jack looked down at his bowl of spaghetti-O's. "Will dad hate me if I tell him I don't wanna go another day there?" he asked, looking back at his mom.

She was washing dishes at the sink. "He'll understand," she assured him. "He doesn't want you workin' there anyway." She looked at him then Ennis then back at him as if sending a secret message before she looked back forward and continued washing the dishes.

Jack wasn't the only one that knew he should be spending his time with Ennis. "At least I've only got three more hours of work," he said then went back to eating.

She finished washing the dishes a few minutes later then headed upstairs to do some more cleaning elsewhere. Jack was probably the only one that noticed she was leaving Jack and Ennis alone on purpose. At times he wished she wasn't so accepting of this relationship, but that got trumped by the fact that he always wanted to be alone with Ennis.

Jack looked up when Ennis walked over and sat down at the table across from him. "How was your morning?" he asked, hoping Ennis and his mom had gotten along. But, of course they would. They had gotten along ever since they had met.

"I talked to my dad this morning," Ennis said. "Joe called him."

"Good or bad?"

Ennis shrugged. "Joe told him I left because of you," he said. "I cleared that up and said I left because of my own reasons. But I had to mention the fact that you _are _something."

"Was that your exact wording?"

"No," Ennis said with a slight shake of his head. "He's tryin' to accept it. That's the best I'm gonna get outta him."

"And you're fine with that?"

"For now."

"I wouldn't be," Jack said, picking up his empty bowl as he stood and walked over to the sink. He set the dishes in the sink. He turned back to Ennis. "But maybe that's just because my parents accepted it so easily and I've just got it in my brain that everyone should accept it. Crazy, right? Especially after that crap with Joe."

"I'm goin' to the Iowa state university," Ennis said then looked at Jack. That came a little unexpectedly, but Jack wasn't going to say a thing about it.

"Iowa," Jack said. "What's wrong with the Texas state university?" He now knew they weren't going to the same college, but he was still hopeful that they would.

"Too close."

"To what?"

"To everything."

"To me."

"I wanted to get away from Texas before I met you," Ennis said, turning and propping his arm on the back of the chair. "I wanted to get out of Texas even before my mom passed."

"Can't you change your mind?"

"Plans have already been made, Jack," Ennis said. "I know it's a long way away-"

"I don't want you to go."

"You were fine with it before."

"Yeah, before I knew you were gonna be in a different state!"

Ennis stood up and walked over to Jack, but Jack didn't feel like being consoled right now. "We can still work out-"

"Long distance relationships almost always never work out."

"Yeah, 'almost.' "

Jack crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "How can you be so okay with it?" he asked. "Have the last couple of months meant nothing? Whenever you're not around me, there's this hole..." He trailed off, unable to explain it fully. "Dammit, I felt that way this morning!"

From the expression on his face, Ennis hadn't known how much affect he had on Jack. "Let's just try it out for now," he said. "If it's hell, I'll drop out at the end of the year."

Jack shook his head. "Don't do that."

"You can never be satisfied, can you?"

"It's hard to keep us both happy."

Ennis pried Jack's arms apart as he stepped forward. "Together or not, I'll always be happy with you," he said. "And we'll only be apart for a couple of months before we can see each other again."

Jack put his arms around Ennis and pulled him closer, their bodies pressed together. "A lot can happen in a couple of months," he said since it had been that amount of time for them to fall in love with each other. "I don't want to lose you. Ever."

Ennis rested his forehead against Jack's. "I'll do my best to make sure of that," he said.

Jack closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Screw jobs. He wanted to get enough time with Ennis so he could close his eyes and imagine the way it felt with Ennis' arms around him when he wasn't around. He opened his eyes when he felt Ennis' lips graze his cheek.

"Iowa?" Jack asked. "Are you sure?"

Ennis pulled back a bit. "You wanna follow me?"

"God, I wish I could."

"Instead of a year," Ennis said. "How 'bout Christmas break?"

Jack nodded his head even though that was still a long time. "That sounds reasonable," he said, though he was afraid that he would end up liking college so much to where he wouldn't want to go anywhere else. Would Ennis feel the same? A lot could happen in a few months.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **This is going to be the last chapter here, but don't worry! I WILL write a sequel which will be during their time in college. I've got quite a few ideas planned for that already, so look forward to it!

* * *

Jack had finished up his work with his dad for that day then didn't bother with finding another job. He was going to grab and cherish the remaining time he had with Ennis before they went off to college. So Jack was doing his best to plan things that would make the rest of the month memorable. And hopefully those plans wouldn't turn out too cheesy. But, either way, he was sure Ennis would love every minute they spent together no matter what they did.

He'd be perfectly content staying in bed all day, but knew that Ennis was uncomfortable with the whole parents being in the same house thing. But, even with that, Ennis hadn't spent a night in his own bed yet.

Jack found time a few days later to get out on his own and make plans. He brought a calendar with him and marked the last day they would have together. He wanted to make that night special for sure. So he'd probably have to make plans to get his parents out of the house on that day. His parents would know why, but they wouldn't say anything about it whether or not that made them uncomfortable. Just thinking about it made him uncomfortable. Maybe he should just book him and Ennis a room at a hotel for that night. That could be something to consider.

They only had less than three weeks together. Definitely not a lot of time. Jack was dreading every minute and even now he longed to be with Ennis. He didn't want to think about Ennis heading off to Iowa at the end of the month and leaving him here all alone. What would college be like for them? He could certainly imagine how college would be if they were together, but he wasn't going to get that fantasy fulfilled. Why did life have to be so unfair? Seemed like Fate was always trying to tear them apart. First it had been Ron and now it'd be college. At least they conquered Ron.

As he started the walk home, he wondered if Ennis would just be satisfied with going out and seeing a movie. If not, Jack would be fine with staying in all night. As long as Ennis' arms were around him the entire night. He smiled just thinking about that.

He stopped at a store window, wanting to surprise Ennis with something whether they went out or not. But, what could he buy that would hold meaning for them? He walked inside the store to browse around, trying to think of something important. After about twenty minutes of walking in circles around the store, Jack left empty-handed and headed back home.

He walked inside a bit heavyhearted. His mom was in the kitchen cleaning. Jack headed upstairs to his room, pausing when he saw the envelope resting on his dresser. He walked over and grabbed it. It was a bit heavy. He opened the envelope and his jaw dropped at the sight of money. He counted it then went over it again and again several times as the significance hit him. He turned and hurried back downstairs and into the kitchen. Ennis was there helping her.

"Is this _really _what I think it is?" Jack asked, stepping up beside his mom and holding up the envelope of cash.

His mom looked at it then at him with a nod. "Your father came home with that earlier this morning," she said.

"What is it?" Ennis asked, putting some dishes away.

"The money I spent on my truck," Jack said, glancing at Ennis before putting his full attention back on his mom. "How'd he get Joe to pay it back?"

"A long talk," his mom replied then went back to what she had been doing as she spoke. "Joe argued heartily about not paying it back. I don't know how your father managed it, but he got 'im to pay it back."

"Not as good as havin' the truck," Jack said, slipping the envelope into his pocket. "Better than nothin' I guess."

"Do you want the truck?"

"_Hell, _no!" Jack said with a shake of his head. "Ain't no force on Earth gettin' me back on that damned ranch."

"Damned for sure," his mother muttered. She looked at Jack. "And don't go off blowin' that money on something foolish."

"I'm better than that," Jack said. If he had any idea of what to use the money on, it'd be on him and Ennis. But, they needed something to start them off at college and it'd tie them over until they got a job. Splitting it with Ennis was something he wanted to do. He could surprise Ennis with that on their last day together. And Ennis better not refuse the gift. "After workin' on that ranch, I think I've learned my lesson and won't do anything stupid ever again."

His mom nodded in approval and it looked like it made Ennis happy also. Jack grinned at Ennis, who turned away embarrassed. About what? Ennis probably didn't even know.

"I'm gonna be in my room," Jack said since he wanted to write down all of the ideas of what he and Ennis could do during the last few weeks. He didn't want to stay inside the entire time. He turned and headed upstairs without even wondering if he should have offered to help them clean the kitchen.

He sat down at his desk and opened his small calendar. He pulled out the money and dropped it on the desk and wrote _"split" _on the last day. He then counted out the money and divided it evenly. He wondered if he should get a card or some gift to go with it. The best gift he could offer was himself, but Jack wanted to give Ennis something he could take with him to Iowa. Sadly, Jack couldn't be taken with him no matter how much they both wanted that.

Jack put the money and calendar away when he heard footsteps coming toward his room. He grabbed a random book and opened it and started pretending that he had been reading it. Ennis stepped inside, knocking lightly on the open door.

"Where'd you get off to this morning?" Ennis asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

Jack glanced up from the book. "Just thought I'd go for a walk," he said. "You wanna go with me tomorrow?"

"How come you didn't invite me today?"

"Didn't think about it?"

Ennis shook his head at him, silently saying that there was no way Jack could forget about Ennis. He pointed toward the book Jack was holding. "What're you reading?" he asked.

Jack looked at the cover of the book, noticing that it was upside down. Without looking at Ennis, he turned it over and opened it back. "Wuthering Heights," he replied. He looked at it again then the shelf. Why the hell did he have any of these books? Apparently his mom had been making use of the available space. He put the book back on the shelf. "Not any good."

"I like that book."

"Yeah," Jack quickly covered. "It's just not any good reading it upside down and backwards."

Ennis chuckled then walked over and sat on the bed. "What were you doin' just now?" he asked. "You sure as hell weren't reading."

"I can be mysterious, can't I?"

"Not if it don't turn out good."

"Believe me," Jack said, turning in his seat to look at Ennis. "It's gonna be _good. _Trust me."

"It's a surprise, ain't it?"

"Duh."

"Too late to mention I hate surprises?"

"Should've mentioned that sooner."

"Dammit."

Jack smiled and Ennis returned it.

* * *

To their dismay, the days and weeks went by quickly. But, Ennis couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed any of it. There was never a dull moment. Jack took him to all kinds of places. They even spent a weekend out of town. That weekend had been pure heaven. They had gotten a room at a nice hotel with a beautiful view. Everything had been quiet except for the natural sounds of nature. Ennis wanted to go back to that hotel one day and Jack promised that they would.

Planning on the future was more promising than anything else. Whether they actually went through with it or not, only time would tell, but making the plans made Ennis feel better. Even if the planning was only words instead of deeds.

But Jack had promised.

Pretty soon, their last day together arrived. Ennis had had everything packed the last few days. His dad would be by in the morning to pick him up and take him to the airport. He knew Jack wanted to be the one to see him off, but he couldn't see Ennis off and get ready for his own departure. At least they had tonight.

Jack's parents had gone off for the next few days to some resort. No one would say anything, but Ennis knew that Jack had gotten that trip for them. With his parents out of the picture, did Jack think they could get up to anything they wanted? Tempting, but it was still a bit weird since this was Jack's parents' house. Ennis certainly wouldn't mention that out loud to ruin the mood.

Instead of going out for dinner, Jack made them a meal. He had been in the kitchen all afternoon, trying to get things just right. Ennis hardly ever saw him with his attention off the cookbook. As the evening arrived, Ennis could smell that Jack had done a perfect job with cooking.

"Hope you're hungry," Jack said as he set the two plates of food down on the table. The setting was fancy and romantic even with the bottles of Bud Light. "I burnt the toast."

Ennis sat down at the table with Jack. "I'll look over that flaw," he said, which got a grin from Jack.

They started eating in silence. Ennis mentioned that the food was good, but that was about it with their talking. Neither of them planned on bringing up the fact that they were leaving in the morning. Which didn't leave much else to talk about.

Ennis looked away from his food when Jack slid an envelope across the table to him. "What's this?" he asked, picking up the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the card, raising his eyebrows and looking at Jack when the card read, "Happy 80th Birthday, Grandma."

Jack shrugged his shoulders without looking at Ennis. "It was the only card I could find," he said then looked at Ennis. "You'd be surprised how under-stocked that store was."

"I'll look over that, too," Ennis said, opening the card. He paused at the stack of money that was inside. He grabbed it and looked at Jack. "What's this?"

"Half of the money I got for my truck," Jack said. "Thought you deserved some of it. It'll help out in college until you get a good job and all." He stared down at his food, picking at it.

Ennis sat up and leaned across the table and gave Jack a quick kiss. Jack looked at him. "Thanks, Jack," Ennis said. "I wish there was something I could do about your truck."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said. "I'll get a new one."

They finished their dinner and just left the dishes in the sink. Jack took Ennis' hand and they headed upstairs and into Jack's bedroom.

Jack pushed Ennis against the wall, their lips locked. Ennis held him tightly as they kissed, his heart beating wildly and he was sure Jack could hear it.

Breaking the kiss, Jack pulled him toward the bed. "Let's not say goodbye tomorrow," he said. "In fact, let's not say goodbye _ever." _

"We'll end up saying it anyway, you know that."

Jack pulled Ennis toward him and ended all conversation.

Despite what Jack had said, they said goodbye to each other before they went their separate ways.

Both would count down the days for when they'd see each other again.

* * *

**Sequel: "Just Stay"**


End file.
